


Husband for Rent

by jongdaeism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breadwinner Baekhyun, Bride for Rent AU, Dragging siya sobra, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Pero magiging softie siya promise haha, Smut kung kakayanin ko hahaha, medyo slowburn, pero dragging talaga siya sorry
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdaeism/pseuds/jongdaeism
Summary: Park Chanyeol fucked up, in every way possible. And si Byun Baekhyun lang makakatulong sa kanya. A Bride for Rent AU (slight I guess?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undefined_Status](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undefined_Status/gifts).



> To my friend who challenged me one night on our dms, this is for you! Sana magustuhan mo HAHAHAHA.

11.26.18 

* * *

Sobrang lakas ng tugtog sa bar, halos hindi na magkarinigan ang magkakaibigang sina Chanyeol Park, Jongin Kim and Sehun Oh. Pero kahit na medyo dimmed ang lights, puro neon flashes lang ang source of light, kitang-kita padin sila since sobrang tangkad ng mga ito at smacked in the middle of the dance floor pa sila.

 

As usual, packed din ang bar. Owned by their friend Yixing Zhang, the Golden Eye is the place to be when you want to party. Regulars na ang SeKaiYeol dito, since a.) Good friends with the owner, b.) Chanyeol sometimes lend a helping hand in the DJ booth, and c.) well, you can find hook-ups very easily. Not that the men find looking for prospect shag difficult. Known for their looks, talent, and pinanggalingang schools, SKY are the forces to be reckoned with (in bed). It's 11.30 pm, half an hour more and Chanyeol's about to turn 25. The boys decided to gather sa Golden Eye on the eve of the large-eared man's birthday to celebrate and salubungin nadin ang 27. Chanyeol's family is not there to celebrate with him since they are currently residing sa South Korea to manage their new branch of restaurant there. Nagpaiwan lang siya since hindi pa niya kayang iwan ang nakasanayang buhay sa Manila: the play boy lifestyle. After he graduated from Ateneo, he took over his dad's music instruments shop here in Manila. Successful naman ang pagtake over niya since he grew up with it and he's fond of music and playing instruments anyway.

 

Once he grew tired of grinding with strangers, he went back to the bar to grab a drink. Tao, the resident bartender, immediately put a glass of mojito (Chanyeol's preferred cocktail) infront of him without asking him (utos ni Boss Yixing na VIP si Chanyeol ngayon since it's his birthday).

 

"Thanks, bro!" Chanyeol hooted as he took a sip from the frosty glass. "No problem, Yeol. Happy Birthday pala." Tao replied while slapping Chanyeol's toned arm. "Balita ko, going steady na kayo ni Nana. That's new for you, ha. Nagbabago ka na ba ngayon, Park?"

 

Chanyeol just laughed out loud, while Jongin and Sehun went to the bar. "Anong nakakatawa, Yoda?" tanong ni Sehun. "Uy hello, Tao! One Tiger, please." dagdag nito. Tao nodded and went back to grab a beer from the fridge at the back.

 

"Eto kasing si Tao, sobrang funny. He thought I'm going steady with Nana. Eh napatagal lang naman since we got caught by her parents sa condo niya. Sobrang strict ng mga yon sa princess nila, so I went with it. Pero, nagiging clingy na siya, di na fun."

 

Chanyeol explained, while taking sips from his mojito. Tao came back with Sehun's beer, then passed it to the handsome male. "So ano nga? Naipakilala mo na ba kela Tita and Tito Park si Nana?" Tao asked.

 

"Tao, are you actually with us?" Jongin snickered. "Chanyeol, settling down? Come on, it's not in his nature. Allergic yan sa words na "commitment" at "settling down". Wala pa yatang naipakilala yan kela tita. Puro one night stand lang alam."

 

"Oh wow. Coming from you, Kim. Parang last night lang, may ka-hook up ka nanaman. Di ka din naman nauubusan ng ka-one night stand." Chanyeol scoffed, downing the last of his drink.

 

"Doesn't mean I'm not down for a relationship." Jongin mumbled, his pouty lips even became poutier. "Tao, can you pour us some shots, please?" Tao laughed and patted his head. "Well, since you asked nicely." He went back again to grab an unopened tequila bottle since he knows how these boys can go through a lot of bottles in one night, considering na they're celebrating Chanyeol's birthday.

 

"Hay basta ako, chill lang. Relationship? Hook ups? Yoko niyan, good boy muna ako." Sehun chuckled as he finished his beer. This earned a loud, booming laughter from other males. Chanyeol is even clapping, slapping his thigh. "Ang corny mo naman, Sehun Oh! Sa tingin mo ba makaka-score ka sa pinsan ni Jongin kung pabebe ka lang?" hirit ni Chanyeol, na nakatanggap ng batok mula kay Jongin.

 

"Why is my Kuya Junmyeon included in this? Sobrang strict non, kahit sakin. Di yun papadala sa mga tulad ni Sehun." Sehun just smiled at the two, preferring to be quiet nalang. They can joke all they want, but he knows he's gonna get the last laugh.

 

Tao came back with an armful of bottles, and three shot glasses in his other hand. "Here you go, birthday boy. Strict orders from the boss, happy birthday daw and sorry he can't be here since may urgent business trip sa China. Bawi daw siya soon." "Please tell him thanks. I really don't mind, basta balik siya agad." Chanyeol said. "Sure. Happy Birthday ulit. I'm gonna clock out na, Lucas here will attend to your alcohol needs. Bye!" Tao pointed to the tall male on the other end of the bar, then saluted the boys and left.

 

Said Lucas poured them their shots (as if naman these boys don't know how to. read: spoiled), and those shots turned into many until they finished the whole bottle. His eyes even caught a blonde cutie at the end of the table, with a rectangle smile and a cute mole atop his lips. Kanina pa yung cute na yon sumasayaw-sayaw kaso dahil maliit, nawawala agad sa line of sight niya. Gusto na niya puntahan kaso tumunog yung alarm niya. On the edge of being tipsy and out of his sane mind, Chanyeol blurted out loudly. "Hun, Nini! Five minutes nalang, I'm about to be a free man! I'm gonna get my trust fund na! If only I could shake off Nana so I could start anew!"

 

"Uhhhhhh, Yeol. I think you might wanna reconsider that." Jongin slurred, pointing at something, or someone.

 

"Hi Chanyeol." Chanyeol and Sehun turned around ng sabay.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

 **"NANA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"** Sigaw ni Chanyeol. Bigla nalang umappear ang napakagandang babae. Teka, na-summon ba niya si Nana bigla? Voldemort?

 

Said beautiful woman rolled her eyes. "Hey, baby. Are you here to wish me happy birthday? We can go to my condo after if you want." Chanyeol smiled naughtily, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Nana could only roll her eyes again, the audacity of this man. While Jongin and Sehun could only chuckle at their friend's insensitivity.

 

"Oo eh, but then I heard you wanna leave me, so I guess I have to do it first." Nana said, then slapped the man across his face. 00:00. "Happy Birthday, Asshole." She muttered, then left the scene. The slap was so hard that the music stopped and everyone gaped at them.

 

But instead of sulking or getting embarrassed, nakuha pa ni Chanyeol na magsaya. Umakyat ang gago sa bar stool and sumigaw,

 

**"I'M FINALLY FREE! IT'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY AND ALL THE DRINKS ARE ON ME!! WOOOO HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO ME!!"**

 

Everyone cheered, well, because it's free booze. The music started again, and the three men partied and tooks shots through the wee hours of morning.

 

**_Best birthday, ever._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay nako, Chanyeolo.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, meet Byun Baekhyun :D

11.27.18

* * *

 

**_Riiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiing!_ **

 

An incessant ringing of a phone woke Chanyeol up. Sobrang sakit ng ulo niya, well, probably it's because of the alcohol he drank like water kagabi (at kaninang madaling araw). And the ringing continues, so he fumbled around his nightstand to stop the annoying sound. Tinignan niya yung screen, squinting his puffy eyes to see that it's Yixing who's calling him. 

 

"Brooooo hell--"

 

"Don't bro me, Chanyeol! What the fuck did you do to my bar?!" Galit na galit na Yixing ang sumalubong sa kanya sa phone.

 

"Dude? Wala manlang happy birthday diyan?"

 

"Gago ka ba? Get your ass here, this instant!"

 

"Kinky."

 

"Tangina mo, Chanyeol! Di ako nakikipagbiruan. You thrashed my baby! And sinagot mo pa buong bar! Alam ko mayaman ka, pero turns out your card has not enough. Plus, it cannot cover the damages you've done! Pumunta ka na dito, or I swear Tita and Tito will hear about this!" 

 

This woke Chanyeol up, and winced when we stood up immediately. He felt dizzy, and malapit na siyang sumuka.

 

"Kuya, I will be right there." was all he could say before retching sa toilet.

 

Definitely, not the best birthday ever. 

 

* * *

 

After puking his guts out, naligo na si Chanyeol and dumiretso na agad sa bar ni Yixing. Not realizing the person he took home last night was half-awake listening to his phone call.

 

* * *

 

As he parked his very expensive Mercedes-Benz G65 (a 21st birthday gift from the Parks, of course) outside the Golden Eye, napansin ni Chanyeol na okay lang naman yung bar. But when he went inside, parang dinaanan ng bagyo ang lugar. The once pristine and luxurious place was now thrashed: ceiling fixtures are now hanging precariously, chairs and tables are lying wrecked on the floor, smashed glasses scattered around, and it looked like a fire started here (based dun sa scorched marks sa walls). 

 

What the fuck happened here last night?

 

"You tell me, Park. What the fuck really happened?" Sambit ni Yixing. Chanyeol turned around suddenly, realizing na sinabi niya yon out loud.

 

"Kuya, sorry. I really can't remember anything. I was with Jongin and Sehun last night, and that's all I could remember." He pleaded to the Chinese man. Sobrang lasing na niya talaga siguro na wala siyang maalala. Kahit yung inuwi niyang cute kagabi. 

 

"Don't have to juggle your mind, gago. It was caught on my CCTVs how you acted like damn fool. 25 ka na ba talaga? You even set my bar on fire! Be glad no one got hurt, or you might have to spend your life behind bars, idiot." Yixing seethed, pinching the bridge of his nose to alleviate the headache Chanyeol caused. "It's high time for you to take responsibility of your actions."

 

Napayuko nalang si Chanyeol in shame. Nasanay na siya in his 25 years of existence na he can get away with everything, using his looks, money, and charm. But this time, mukhang God can't help him out on this one.

 

"Now you've seen it, you know you have to pay for it. Ipapa-assess ko muna to sa mga tao ko. I'll call you on how much you'll pay. Sorry, bro. No dude, pare, bro, this time. This is my business." 

 

Chanyeol quickly nodded. "Of course, Kuya. Don't worry, I will cover everything."

 

Yixing just chuckled. "You better. Now scram."

 

* * *

 

"Oh my gods, Baekhyun Byun! What is the meaning of this??" Jongdae Kim sassed at the limping man.

 

"Ang aga naman, Jongdae. Ang ingay mo." Ingit ni Baekhyun.

 

"Nawala ka nalang kagabi sa bar! Nakaharvat ka no? Yung lalaking malaki ba ang tenga? Bet na bet ka nun e, halos matunaw ka na nga sa titig non. Hahahahahaha." Talak ni Jongdae na may halong pangaasar.

 

Baekhyun cannot deny it, so he just chose to roll his eyes at his friend. Kakapasok palang niya sa shared apartment nila at pinupulis na agad siya.

 

Umupo muna siya sa upuan by the dining table. Feeling dehydrated, sore and hungry na siya. A bowl of soup was slid in front of him, and looked up to see one of his best friends judging him behind his thick glasses.

 

"Good morning, Soo. The best ka talaga." Baek smiled as he spooned some of the soup into his mouth.

 

"Walk of shame. Di ka manlang pinahiram ng gagong yon ng damit?" Kyungsoo said with his very deep voice. 

 

Baekhyun choked a bit, and Jongdae gave him a glass of water. When his coughing lessened, he started to explain. 

 

"Umalis din agad, may tumawag kasi sa kanya. Urgent ata. Plus, it's just a one night stand. Di naman required ang after care."

 

Kyungsoo and Jongdae just looked at each other knowingly. Never nang nagkaroon ng matinong jowa ang friend nila, kahit sa one night stand di padin siya nagkaroon ng good dicking. 

 

"So... how was it? Siya lang ba nasarapan or...?" Kyungsoo asked, a bit wary, para bang testing the waters kung baka maoffend si Baekhyun or not.

 

"Oh..." was all Baekhyun said. 

 

"I knew it. Di ka nanaman na-satisfy. Hay nako, Baekhyun! Sabi ko naman sayo kay Joongi ka nalang. Patay na patay sayo yon, at mukha namang malaki. Aalagaan ka nun!" Sabi ni Jongdae. 

 

"Kaya nga, halos umakyat na yan sa bintana mo para lang maligawan ka." dagdag ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Sandali lang. Hindi niyo pa naman ako pinapatapos e. Inunahan niyo na agad." Baekhyun huffed, standing up carefully because his ass is still sore. "Aakyat nako, ayaw niyo naman makinig e. Tulog na ako. May shift pa ako tonight." 

 

"Wait, Baek. Sorry na." Hinatak siya ni Jongdae pabalik sa upuan.

 

"Aray ko! Ang sakit kaya!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo just stirred his coffee on the other side of the table. "Just spill the tea, sis. We don't have all day."

 

"Ay wow, wait lang ha. Si Jongdae kasi, ang daldal."

 

_"So, eto na nga mga badette."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to 11.26.18 (Byun Baekhyun's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hala sino nagbabasa neto???? Hahahahahaha!! Nakakadisappoint ba? Ang haba netong chapter homaygad pasensya. :--((

Sobrang init sa bar pero g na g naman si Byun Baekhyun. Kasama niya yung mga besties niya na si Kyungsoo Do at Jongdae Kim sa the Golden Eye. Hinatak lang nila ang kanilang hardworking friend from his night shift sa Viva Polo dahil alam na alam nilang wala nang naging enjoyment yung tao. And dahil mahal na mahal ni Baekhyun ang mga ito, nagpahatak naman ito sa kanila. Besides, he needs to take a breather. From school to work, wala nang inatupag si Baekhyun. Tulog nalang ang ginagawa niya whenever he reach their shared apartment, di na niya nakakausap mga friends niya. This is the time to let loose kahit papaano...

_And it has been a while since he became loose._

 

Nakainom na siya ng substantial amount of alcohol sa sistema niya for him to be confident enough na sumayaw-sayaw sa dance floor. Maraming lumalapit sa kanya, pero wala pang nakaka-attract sa attention ni Baekhyun. _Haaaaay, what's the point of going out kung wala namang makakasama afterwards?_

 

He felt a tap on his shoulder. _Eto na ba? Eto na ba ang maguuwi sakin tonight?? Omggg._

 

"Bakla, tara inom water. Ang dami mo narin nainom, bawal madehydrate."

 

Pota, si Kyungsoo lang pala.

 

"Sige." Baekhyun replied. Feeling defeated and hopeless na for the night, nagpahatak nalang ito sa kanya papuntang bar. _Sana pala umuwi nalang ako, at least nakatulog pa ako._

 

"Drink up, badette!" Jongdae said cheerfully as he passed a tall glass of water kay Baek. Baek gulped it all, realizing na uhaw na uhaw na siya. Sa tubig. (At sa dick appointment narin.)

 

"Guys, thank you ha. Ngayon nalang ata ako nakalabas ulit. Di ko namalayan di na tayo nakakapagbonding." sabi ni Baekhyun. Tinignan niya with puppy eyes ang mga kaibigan, showing how grateful and sorry he is towards his best friends. Jongdae's lips curled up in a smile, while Kyungsoo just pulled them all in a tight hug. Alam na alam naman nilang hirap na hirap si Baekhyun sa buhay since siya lang ang sumusuporta sa sarili sa pag-aaral niya sa UP. Ang family naman neto ay nasa probinsya, na kanyang pinapadalhan din whenever he can.

 

"Alam mo namang walang problema samin kung di ka nakakasama diba? Pero sobrang lutang ka na, puro ka nalang aral at kayod. Deserve mo na to, reward namin sa pagiging hardworking mo." sabi ni Kyungsoo na ikinaluha ni Baekhyun. "True! Hala natouch si badette o! Wag ka umiyak, kakalat yung eyeliner mo!! Pano ka nalang hahatak ng boylet kung haggard ka na?" Dagdag ni Jongdae while dabbing Baek's tears with a tissue.

 

"Kayo kasi e. Di ko kayo talaga deserve."

 

"Drama mo, Baekhyun. Pwede ka na mag-artista. Gusto mo ba sabihan ko si ate Shinhye? Isali kita sa bagong teleserye namin." Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo ay graduate from UP, Theater Arts. Isa siyang writer for a certain broadcasting company, and si Park Shinhye ang kanyang boss, artista and a writer as well.

 

"Eto naman si Kyungja! Minsan lang ako magdrama, alam mo namang mahiyain ako." ani ni Baekhyun.

 

"Tange, seryoso yan si Kyungja. Naghahanap nga sila ng mag-play as a pianist sa bago nilang teleserye. Ako nga sagot ko na yung OST. Para naman may project tayo together!" Jongdae said while clapping excitedly. Napaisip si Baekhyun, baka nga eto na yung iniintay niya. Pangarap din kasi niya talaga maging sikat na singer (Conservatory of Music ang college of choice ni Baek) at the same time, keri naman niya umarte. Wag lang ganung ka-heavy.

 

"So ano, gogoes na ba tayo? It's like the character was written for you, Kyoong!!" tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya. Baek looked at both of his friends, Kyungsoo looking at him with his passive expression while Jongdae's eyes are shining with excitement and expectation.

 

_"Fine."_ Was all Baekhyun said, and the two other friends exhaled in relief. "Basta, magkakasama tayo dun ha? Wag niyo akong iwan don." "Oo naman!" Sigaw ni Jongdae and Kyungsoo. Niyakap nila si Baek at sinama ito sa pagtalon-talon nila. Nakatama sila ng mga pumaparty, pero wapakels because they're having fun.

"Lucaaaas! Two rounds of shot please!" Jongdae called for the handsome bartender, and smiled at them as he went back to the bar to get some shots.

 

"Hala, guys. Nakita niyo ba yung si Lucas? Ang gwapo!!"

 

"Jongdae, bata pa yon. Kulong yata hanap mo."

"Grabby naman!! Di naman ako ganung katanda!"

* * *

The night went on, pounding shots after shots, when suddenly Jongdae whispered at Baek's ear. "Sizty, look mo o. 12 o'clock, tall guy with large ears. Pogi, kanina ka pa tinitignan. Bet ka yata." Baekhyun looked at the direction Jongdae's pointed out. There, kahit medyo bleary na ang sight niya due to too much alcohol, stands a very tall guy. Muscular, with pointy nose and almond-shaped eyes. But what stood out the most is his ears. Shaped like Yoda's. Cute. At true to Jongdae's words, nakatitig nga ito sa kanya. Naginit mukha ni Baek, not sure if its the temperature of the place, the alcohol, or...

 

_Is he blushing?_

 

He was about to go sa poging Yoda when a woman went to the tall man first. Di niya marinig pero mukhang there's trouble in paradise. Oof, may chance pa yata siya. The next thing he knew, nasampal na ni ate girl si kuya pogi and walked out.

 

_Omg, what just happened?_

 

Tumigil pati music, lahat nakatitig kay kuya pogi. Pati sila Kyungsoo nakikitingin narin, with his heart-shaped lips gaping at the scene. But what happened next, albeit all of them, shocked him. The guy stood up sa bar stool, as if his height wasn't enough to get everyone's attention, and screamed with his gravelly, deep voice.

 

**"I'M FINALLY FREE! IT'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY AND ALL THE DRINKS ARE ON ME!! WOOOO HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO ME!!"**

 

Everybody cheered at the news of free-flowing drinks, courtesy of the tall man. Kahit sila nila Jongdae natuwa. "Sakto punta natin, Kyungja! Dapat pala palagi may ganitong eksena para makalibre tayo e! Buti nalang nakasama natin si Baekhyunnie dito! Let's party!!" Sigaw ni Jongdae. Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo sa nangyari, umorder ng cocktails para sa kanilang tatlo, na sinundan naman ni Jongdae. Unbeknownst to them, may umaligid na agad sa kaibigan nila. 

* * *

 

"Hey there, cutie. Kanina pa kita gustong lapitan, kaso you're kinda elusive, e. Are you a regular here?"

 

Oh, it's Yoda. Well, a much better looking Yoda, anyway. No offense to the original Yoda.

 

"Not really, just got dragged here by my friends." Baekhyun replied, his head tilted to look up to the guy's face. Matangkad talaga siya, very bean pole-ish. Nagsmirk lang ang gago sa kanya, which added to his charming persona. Sense naman na ni Baek 'tong mga ganto. Mga fuckboy ang datingan, very treading on dangerous territory.

 

But fuck, ang bango-bango niya.

 

Di niya narinig yung snicker ni Chanyeol. "It's Acqua di Parma, babe." Nanlaki mata ni Baek, pasmado talaga bibig niya pag lasing siya. "O-oh. Nice. I like the smell."

 

"Thanks, babe. But I think it will smell better on you." Omg, fuckboy nga siya.

 

"Does cutie have a name?" tanong ni Chanyeol as he slid closer to the smaller male. He gripped Baek's waist lightly, waiting for a response.

 

Medyo di nakahinga at nagpanic si Baek ng malala. When he said it's been a while, _it has been a while talaga._

 

When he managed to breathe easier, he answered with a little hint of flirtiness to it. "Baekhyun. Baek. B. Whatever you want to call me." He smirked as Chanyeol looked a bit taken aback sa pagbabago ng persona niya.

 

_Love your persona_. Chanyeol thought.

 

"Chanyeol. Chanyeol Park." He responded with equal fervor. He's liking how Baekhyun's responding to his advances, and his grip tightened na din. "So, that introduction's out of the way. Will your friends mind if I drag you somewhere? It's my birthday, and I want some cake." Chanyeol said as his eyes scanned Baekhyun from head to his ass and thighs. Di manlang umabot sa paa, in which is enclosed with the latest Balenciaga shoes (a joint gift from Soo and Dae), since natakam na agad ang lalaki sa ass and thighs ni Baek. Tinignan ni Baek ang mga kaibigan na naiwan sa may bar, seeing na Soo is currently busy talking to a tanned male and Jongdae is trying to flirt with the handsome bartender. He looked back at Chanyeol and smirked.

 

"I don't think they will."

 

Chanyeol grinned. _Happy Birthday to me talaga._

 

"But first, I wanna show you off..."

* * *

 

And dun na nga nagsimula ang all night partying ng dalawa, Chanyeol introducing Baekhyun to everyone and drinking every shot that they see. He never let his grip loosen on the smaller's waist, as if he's afraid na mawala bigla sa tabi niya ito. The possessiveness in him is alive and well. Si Baek naman feel na feel ang closeness nila ni Chanyeol, kahit alam niyang it's only for tonight. _Better enjoy it while it lasts_ , he thought.

 

Nagkaroon din ng riot nung nakipagsapakan yung isang guy kay Chanyeol. Nabangga kasi ni Chanyeol yung guy while grinding with Baek sa dance floor. The guy was of a small stature, kaya medyo malakas yung impact nung nabangga siya. Lasing na lasing parehas, kaya sobrang init ng ulo. Pero di manlang nakasapak yung other guy kay Chanyeol since he's a bit small to actually reach Chanyeol, and his coordination is a bit off since he's pissed drunk na nga. Puro tulakan at suntok ang naganap, to the point pati tables and glasses became casualties of the fight. Pati mga tao sa paligid nagsuntukan nadin because of the atmosphere. Sobrang gulo na, bouncers had a hard time prying off people away from others. Na-knock out na ni Chanyeol yung matapang na small guy, (after putting Baekhyun safely on the sidelines beforehand, of course) having the guy crash against another crystal table and both ended up destroyed on the floor

 

It was really a hot mess, as Chanyeol pulled a drunk but stunned Baekhyun away from the chaos. They went at a secluded side of the bar, settling down on the stools before grabbing a pack of smoke sa back pocket niya.

 

"Oh, shit. You want ba?" Chanyeol offered him one, but the smalled refused, shaking his head. "No thanks, not really a fan." Chanyeol retracted his hand away, pulling out one stick and putting it down sa bar surface.

 

"Do you mind?" He asked.

 

"It's your lungs, Chanyeol."

 

"Aight."

 

After a few minutes of burning through a few sticks, his hands roamed on Baekhyun's body. He squeezed his thick thighs encased in skin tight jeans. Baekhyun moaned a bit, the sensation making him more drunk than ever. Chanyeol continued touching the smaller everywhere, while holding a lit cigarette. Di na kinaya ni Baek ang pagtease ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Much to the taller's surprise, Baek climbed on his lap and kissed him hard. Medyo sloppy since out of practice si Baek, but Chanyeol grabbed him by the neck with his free hand and kissed him back harder, while his other hand is still holding on to the cigarette. It took them a while before they got into a rhythm, kissing sounds and moans eventually were let out. Baekhyun unconsciously grinded against the taller man's crotch, which elicited a deep groan from the taller. He threw his cigarette somewhere, both of his hands went to touch and hold on to Baekhyun's plump ass. He thrusted up to meet Baekhyun's hips, the smaller's moans are becoming music to his ears. Bigla nalang uminit ng malala yung paligid, and Baek reluctantly pulled away from the scorching kisses, but Chanyeol just relocated his pouty lips on the smaller's neck and continued to nip kisses.

 

"Chan... Yeol... Please, a-ahh, can we do this somewhere?" he moaned as Chanyeol placed a hickey on his milky neck. Init na init narin si Chanyeol, feeling sasabog na siya kung di pa sila aalis don. He pushed the smaller down gently and stood up.

 

_"Thought you'd never ask."_

* * *

 

"Jongin, naaamoy mo ba yun?"

"Sehun, ano ba! Busy ako dito."

"No, Jongin. I can smell it, too. Something's burning... I think your friend's right."

 

"OMG KYUNGSOO BAKLA!!! MAY SUNOG!! ALIS NA TAYO!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grabe pala update ako, ganun talaga pag bored kasi walang paganap ang exo :--((


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a smut?

**Warning: Failed smut ahead**

* * *

  
They're both drunk, so when they went out of the bar, they (well, Baekhyun) booked them a Grab. Chanyeol made it difficult, kissing Baekhyun's jawline and neck and groping his ass at the same time. Buti nalang mabilis lang yung pagdating ng booked car nila.

 

"Good morn-- oh." The driver's greeting was rudely interrupted nung sinunggaban agad ni Chanyeol si Baek pagkapasok nila ng sasakyan.

 

 

"Chanyeol, wait. Di mo pa nasasarado yung pinto. Ugh, wait." Baek said as he struggled to push a very horny Chanyeol away so he can close the door. After doing so, he looked at the driver sheepishly and said, "Kuya, pasensya na. Let's go na po."

 

 

The driver only nodded, and proceeded to start the journey. It's only thirty minutes away from Chanyeol's place, but it felt like hours for the taller man.

 

 

_"Baby, can't wait to taste you."_  
  
  
_"Baek, I've never been this hard for anyone. Not even Nana."_

  
_"You're so hot, bat ngayon lang kita nameet."_  
  
  
Nahihiya na ng slight si Baek since naririnig sila nung driver, but Chanyeol's words sent more heat pooling at his stomach. He let out a surprised gasp when Chanyeol palmed his crotch.

 

"Baby, you're so hard. Is it because me?

 

_Gago ba to, malamang?_ Pero syempre di papatalo ang bidang si B.  
  
  
"Yes, Yeollie. You made me like this."

 

"Yeollie. I like the sound of that." Chanyeol replied gruffly. "But I'd rather have you scream Chanyeol later." Chanyeol proceeded to decorate the smaller's neck with purples and reds, much to the smaller's pleasure.

Di na nila napansin na nakarating na sila sa destination nila kung hindi pa umubo yung driver.

 

"Ehe. Dito na po tayo, mga sir."

 

Baekhyun has to push the taller one again so he can grab some cash when the taller stopped him.

 

"No, B. It's my birthday, my treat." The taller slurred as he fumbled through his back pocket and pulled out a leather wallet. He fished out a 1000 bill and gave it to the driver.

 

"Keep the change, kuya." He said as he opened the door and pulling Baek with him.

 

Medyo madilim pa since it's only 2.30 am, and they stumbled through the street before the managed to reach the condo's lobby. There, a guard opened the door for them.

 

"Hello po, Sir Chanyeol." Bati nung guard, na nakangiti sa kanya. "Mukhang bago nanaman yan sir, ha."

 

"Kuya naman, wag mo ko i-sell out. Special to sakin. Diba no, Baekhyunnie?" Sabi ni Chanyeol, sabay akbay sa namumulang Baekhyun.

 

"Ay talaga sir? Nako wag mo na pakawalan yan!"

 

Mas lalong namula ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa narinig niya. Wala pa man ding nangyayari, may ganun na agad? Ngumiti nalang siya at itinago ang mukha sa gilid ni Chanyeol.

 

"Hehe sige po akyat na kami hehe babay!"

 

Pagpasok sa elevator eh sumunggab nanaman ulit si Chanyeol na parang uhaw na uhaw. Tinapik niya ng slight sa pwet si Baek, a signal to hop on the taller. In which Baek immediately followed, hopping a bit to wrap his legs around the taller's waist. Chanyeol's pressed him against the cool metal surface of the elevator, grinding against him even harder. They made out for a few minutes until they realized something.

 

"Oh my gods, Yeol. We didn't push the button." Baekhyun groaned as he pulled away from the prying lips of the taller. Medyo loading pa si Chanyeol, pero natawa nalang din siya sa sarili as he walked towards the button with a still clinging Baekhyun on him. He pressed 14 and the elevator actually now started to ascend.

* * *

  
  
When they reached the 14th floor, hindi sila agad nakapasok. Nagmake out muna sila sa tapat ng pintuan ng flat ni Chanyeol bago pa sila magkaron ng sense na baka may makakita sa kanila. They had to separate for a while so Chanyeol can enter his passcode.

 

Baekhyun didn't have the time to appreciate the surroundings since hinatak na agad siya ni Chanyeol papasok sa kwarto at tinulak sa kama.

 

"Finally, baby. I get to devour you." Chanyeol said, his pupils became dilated. A telltale sign Chanyeol's very into the smaller. The latter just shuddered, the taller's voice gets him so horny and wanting for more.

 

"Please, Chanyeol. I need it." 

 

Di na nagaksaya pa ng panahon si Chanyeol at naghubad na agad ito. Tinanggal niya yung maong niyang jacket, kasunod yung white shirt (Tommy Hilfiger, of course) and natameme si Baekhyun.

 

Shit, eto na nga.

 

Sobrang ganda ng katawan ni Chanyeol. Halatang alagang-alaga ng gym and proper diet. Abs, pecs, sobrang defined, mga shistars!! And the guns, jusko! Pwede magpasakal, okay lang if that is how he will go, isip ni Baek habang minamasdan ang lalaki. 

 

"Like what you see, baby?" asar ni Chanyeol. Di na nakasagot si Baek, lalo na nung ibinaba na ni Chanyeol yung pantalon niya.

 

Hung like a fucking horse, ladies and gays. 

 

Chanyeol's large dick slapped against his abs nung pagtanggal niya ng boxers. Fuck, pano magkakasya sa kanya yan? More than 2 years (okay, don't judge, busy lang talaga siya na not even grindr was given a chance) na siyang walang sex and those guys were nothing compared to the dick presented in front of him. His thoughts were cut off nung nag-hover na ang masarap na lalaki sa ibabaw niya.

 

"And now, I will unwrap my present na." He smiled mischievously sa nakahigang lalaki, na walang imik kanina pa. As the taller guy proceeded to peel his clothes off one by one, napansin niya na that the guy has tattoos: two crescents that form a guitar, a monkey and a L-1485. But he didn't have time to wonder or ask about the tattoos when he realized na he's now completely naked.

 

"Damn, Baekhyun. Best present ever." Chanyeol mumbled as his raked the smaller's naked body, taking in everything. The smaller's skin looked flushed since he's kinda embarrassed, he hasn't really worked out and took care of his figure. He was about to hide himself underneath the sheets when a large hand stopped him.

 

"No need to be shy, baby. You're really beautiful."

 

And Chanyeol hovered on him again, their faces level with each other and staring intensely. Normally, Baekhyun would have hid his face, but with the alcohol and the neediness, he managed to stare back at the taller's beautiful almond-shaped eyes. 

 

But he's getting impatient as well. He slotted his fingers on the taller's hair and pulled him in for a scorching kiss. Teeth are clashing and tongues are fighting for dominance. Their cocks are wet with precum as well, making the grind slippery and smooth. Groans and moans dominated the room, making the atmosphere ten times hotter than before. Chanyeol pulled away from the smaller's swollen lips and decorated love marks all over the smaller's chest, and sucked on the man's rosy nipples. This earned a slutty moan and a hair pull on the taller, which made him harder. 

 

"Fuck, Baek. Ang sarap-sarap mo."

 

Wala ulit imik si Baek dahil puro moans nalang ang lumalabas sa bibig niya dahil sobrang pleasured na pleasured siya. Then Chanyeol went south, biting and sucking on his thigh. Mas lalong umingay si Baek dahil dito.

 

"Baby, I want you to suck me so bad but I think I cannot longer wait. I have to be inside you now." Chanyeol grunted as he pulled away to reach for a condom and the bottle of lube he has in his nightstand drawer. Baek heard the opening of the cap, and saw that Chanyeol is lathering up his finger with lube.

 

Baekhyun panicked a bit. Again, it has been a long while since he got something up his ass (a dildo, fingers or dick), and he  _almost_ forgot how it feels like. So when he felt Chanyeol's lubed fingers inch closer to his hole, his thighs automatically closed on him. 

 

"Baby, don't. I'm gonna make you feel good. Trust me." Chanyeol assured him as he pried open the smaller's thighs with his clean hand.

 

_Trust? Big word._

 

Kinalma nalang ni Baek yung sarili niya and gave in to his desires. Ayaw naman niyang sirain yung mood at sayang naman tong prospect fuck na to. Minsan na nga lang. He can even hear Jongdae's words from two weeks ago sa kanya.

 

_Pag hinanda na sa harap mo, tatanggi ka pa ba? Bakla, blessing ang dick, di yan tinatanggihan._

 

Weird na marinig niya ang boses ng best friend niya habang malapit na siya makipagsex, pero nawala lahat ng notions na yon nung ipinasok na ni Chanyeol yung middle finger niya sa butas niya, which coincidentally, ay may LOEY tattooed on it (nakita niya ito nung naninigarilyo ito earlier). Sobrang weird ng feeling, and medyo painful siya. Naluha agad si Baekhyun sa intrusion, and napansin agad ito ni Chanyeol.

 

"Sorry, baby. I have to do this. I don't think you can handle my cock without this." Medyo cocky (ha, cocky) na sagot ni Chanyeol. Masyadong inflated ang ego ng lalaking to, sasagot na sana ng pang-rebut si Baek nang hinalikan siya ito. 

 

Effective ang distraction! Nag-momol sila habang sinestretch ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, with the latter moaning into the taller's mouth. One finger became two, and the smaller is now riding on three. Pawis na pawis na sila, and iba na yung init na naeexperience nila.

 

"Fuck, Chanyeol. Just, ughnghh, fuck me. Please." Baekhyun begged. Madali namang kausap si Chanyeol, and a squelch of lube was heard nung tinanggal na niya yung fingers out of Baekhyun's stretched hole. He opened up the condom and put it on his fully erected cock, and applied lots of lube on it. He positioned his cock on the waiting hole and slowly entered. 

 

Napahigpit ng kapit si Baekhyun sa sheets, while Chanyeol on the other hand gripped on the smaller's hips tightly. Mainit, basa and masikip, and Chanyeol's having a hard time restraining himself from thrusting inside the smaller's ass.

 

"Baekhyun, ang sarap. Putangina. Ang sikip mo, parang sinasakal mo na yung dick ko. Fuck!" The taller groaned out as he slid more of his length inside, earning moans after moans from the smaller.

 

Baekhyun feels so full, and Chanyeol's size is no joke. Never pa siyang nakaranas ng ganitong laki sa buhay niya. Feeling niya pwede na siya mamamatay after this. (Joke, gagraduate pa siya)

 

"Ughh, B, you're gonna squeeze the cum out of me. Can I move na?" Chanyeol asked as he felt Baek relax from the intrusion. The smaller looked at him and nodded, giving him a signal to start fucking.

 

Chanyeol tried to pull out until only the thick head of his cock is in, but Baek is way too tight, walls clinging and taking shape of his cock. 

 

"Baby, relax. I might blow my load too early." He said as he rubbed circles on the smaller's thigh. He felt Baek loosen just a tiny bit, and he immediately pulled out and thrusted back deeply.

 

"AHHH! FUCK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun screamed.

 

The taller took this as an initiative to fuck the smaller's brains out. He thrusted in and out of the slick hole, the heat not helping him to focus on his task and wants to stay there as long as possible. One particular hard thrust made Baek arch his back and drool on the side of his mouth.

 

"Chanyeol! Hit it again, please! It feels so good!" Baekhyun pleaded, in which Chanyeol complied, hitting the bundle of nerves repeatedly. Baekhyun feels limp and aroused at the same time. Iba pala makantot ng isang Park Chanyeol. 

 

Mas lalong binilisan ni Chanyeol ang pagkantot kay Baekhyun, dahil nararamdaman na niya na malapit na siyang labasan, pero mukhang may mauuna na sa kanya.

 

"Chanyeol! I-I-I'm gonna, ugh ah! Fucking, ngghh ahh, cum! Please, daddy." Sigaw ni Baek habang hinahawakan na ang sarili.

 

Fuck, may daddy kink si Baek. Tangina.

 

"What did you call me, baby?" Chanyeol said as he slowed down his thrusts. Baekhyun whined, he's almost there.

 

"Chanyeol, daddy, please! I need to cum, daddy." Baek replied, with his puppy eyes glistening with tears and flushed cheeks. Di na nagpapigil si Chanyeol, tinapik niya kamay ni Baek at sinabing,

 

"You don't get to touch yourself, baby. You will cum with my cock only."

 

And binilisan ulit ni Chanyeol ang pagbayo kay Baek, at puro mura at ungol nalang ang lumalabas sa bibig ni Baek. Napasigaw nalang ito ng "Chanyeol!" nang nilabasan siya, untouched. Chanyeol was quick to follow when Baek clenched on his dick, prompting his release. 

 

Chanyeok immediately pulled out and removed the condom, tossing it on the bin beside his bed. Hingal na hingal sila parehas, and before passing out, hinalikan niya ulit ng hard si Baek at sinabing,

 

"You are the best gift ever."

 

* * *

 

 

"Shet, uwian na. Nanalo pala to! Kung hindi lang talaga nagkasunog kagabi dun sa bar, malamang masakit din likuran namin neto ni Kyungsoo e!" Sabi ni Jongdae after sighing so loudly.

 

"Baka ikaw lang, Dae. Wala naman akong balak ikama yung si Jongin last night, casual usap lang kami no para di na ako kulitin." Kontra ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

 

"Sunog? Kagabi?" Tanong ni Baek

 

"Ay oo girl, may bobong nagtapon ng lit na sigarilyo sa loob kagabi. Eh may mga spilled alcohol sa paligid plus flammables, medyo lumaki. Buti nga wala ka na non, kung di ka pa nagsend ng like sa gc e babalikan ka pa namin sa loob. Umalis na agad kami ni Soo." Jongdae explained sa mukhang confused na confused na si Baek.

 

"Nako, panicked gay to si Jongdae. Di nakakatuwa, hinatak ako palabas habang sumisigaw. Magcacause pa to ng stampede, jusko." 

 

"Hay nako, Soo. Inuuna mo pa kasi yung landi kesa sa buhay mo. Pasalamat ka at alert ako."

* * *

As Chanyeol stopped in front of the condo building, he opened his phone to see three messages.

 

**From: Attorney Minseok Kim**

**The amendment says na you have to be married before you can actually get your trust fund. So you have to present a marriage certificate bago ko irelease sayo ang fund mo.**

 

**From: Kris Wu**

**Dude, can I see the finished products for our collab? I already need it, I'm about to release my album. It's been six months.**

 

**From: Mama Park**

**Anak, where are you? Please go home here sa Urdaneta immediately, me and your dad are here for your birthday!**

 

Triple fuck. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palaupdate wala akong magawa sa bahay :--(( hello sana di siya ganung kapanget na chapter huhu pasensya na.

11.27.18

 

He's still in his expensive-ass car, blasting Queen while contemplating his existence.

 

_Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._

 

When Freddie Mercury said that, Chanyeol felt it. 

 

Well, not so much. Siguro sa current situation niya applicable, pero he pretty much lived comfortably.

 

 

Pero sana nga di nalang siya nabuhay. 

 

 

Kasi mukhang papatayin siya ng mga pangyayari sa buhay niya ngayon. 

 

 

Unang-una, sinira niya yung bar ni Yixing. 

 

 _Speaking of the Chinese devil, nagtext ito sa kanya_.

 

**From: Kuya Yixing**

 

**Just got the computation for the damages. 10 mil, Yeol. Need it by next week so I can start rennovation na. Thanks.**

 

 

**TEN MILLION!! TEEEEEEN MILLIOOOOOOON!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU--**

 

 

**_Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiing!_ **

 

**_Mama Park calling_ **

 

 

Naiyak nalang si Park Chanyeol.

 

"Hello ma." 

 

_"Anak, Chanyeollie? Where are you?"_

 

Lie.

 

"Uhmmmm, I'm at Sehun's. Why?"

 

_"Didn't you get my message?"_

 

Chanyeol decided to play dumb

 

"No? I haven't, really."

 

_"Oh, baka there's something wrong with the network... Andito kami ni Papa mo sa Urdaneta, and we want to see you. It's your birthday today, and we reserved a dinner sa hotel nearby."_

 

Frustrated, Chanyeol ran his hand through his thick hair. 

 

"I'll swing by, what time?"

 

_"7 pm, Yeollie."_

 

"Okay."

 

_"See you, Yeollie. Love you."_

 

***click***

* * *

 

Next order of business, Kris Wu. 

 

Six months ago, Chinese superstar Kris Wu collaborated with his business. Through their mutual friend, Lu Han, they met at a party and had a chance to talk about their passion: music. They pretty much bonded nung nag-stay si Kris sa bansa for a week, and they talked about everything music, to the point medyo na-ignore na nila si Lu Han.

 

_"So ano lang ako dito? Third wheel niyo?" Inarte ni Luhan during lunch nila sa isang Italian restaurant. Natawa silang dalawa, kasi ang cute ni Luhan lalo na pag nagiinarte ito._

 

_"Eto naman si Lulu, nagtampo agad. Haha. Pero kung hindi naman dahil sayo, di ko mamemeet tong idol kong si Kris. So, thank you Lu." Chanyeol said cutely, kissing Luhan on the cheek._

 

_"Ew, Park! Sa tingin mo you can grease your way by kissing? It's gonna take more than that no! And besides, I'm afraid na you might influence Kris badly."_

 

_"Uy, no ha. Chanyeol has been a very good host." Deny ni Kris._

 

_"Oh, so ano ako dito? Anino niyo? Kris naman, nakakatampo ka talaga e."_

 

_"Chill, Lu. You will always be my best baby. Hehe." Greasy as always, Kris Wu._

 

_"Cute niyo. Para na kayong mag-asawa."_

 

_Kris and Luhan just smiled at each other, a smile that they shared for years now._

 

_"Eh ikaw kasi! Puro ka playtime, kelan ka ba magiging seryoso?" Tanong ni Luhan before sipping his wine._

 

_"Why would I answer that kung ang tagal mong nilihim sakin na fiancée mo pala si Kris Wu?" Chanyeol said defensively._

 

_Luhan just rolled his eyes at his friend. "It's supposed to be a secret kase! And it was arranged by our families nung bata pa kami. It's like we had a choice? And those years naman we spent knowing one another, and luckily, we fell in love." He finished, linking hands with his future groom._

 

_"Do you have a special someone in your life right now, Chanyeol?" Kris asked. Chanyeol was about to reply but was rudely interrupted by the doe-eyed male._

 

_"Ako na sasagot for you, babe. Park Chanyeol will be forever a bachelor. Wanna know why? Kasi allergic yan sa commitment and settling down."_

 

_"Ahh." Was all Kris said._

 

 

_"Alam mo, no offense Kris, gago ka talaga. Can't I defend myself?" Chanyeol said, clearly mad._

 

 

_"Hoy gago, you're nearing 25. Pero kung umasal ka para ka paring 17. That was years ago no, time to man up na."_

 

_Kris was starting to sense a brewing fight, so he had to keep peace. "Okay, baby. Calm down." He looked at his future groom's fuming face. "Let Chanyeol do what he wants okay?" He smiled his gummy smile, in which melted Luhan's anger away._

 

 

_"Be glad Kris is here or I would have snatched you bald-headed, Park." Luhan threatened. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. Just like his 17 year old self._

 

 

_"Anyways, Yeol. I have something to propose to you." Kris started. "So, I was thinking... maybe we could sign up a deal? As part of my album releasing, I wanna do a collab with you. Like part of a promotion, I will create designs for your instruments while you produce the finish products."_

 

_Chanyeol can't believe it. Kris, wants to do a collab with him?_

 

_"Are you shitting me? You have never even tried instruments from my shop? How can you trust me with such a huge project?"_

 

_"Well, I actually did. Remember how Luhan outsourced a number of instruments from LOEY? I'm the one behind it, since Lulu here has been boasting na you produce quality products. I just want to try it, and I'm super impressed."_

 

_Chanyeol was dumbfounded. LOEY, the inherited business from his dad was doing well even when he was a child. It has lots of connections and loyal clients for years, but this is something new. Something his dad have never done before._

 

_"So Yeol, are up for it? Next year pa naman ang date set for the album release. You have plenty of time, and Kris here already prepared mock-ups for the project." Luhan asked as he pulled out an iPad Pro from his bag. He showed the designs: mostly reds, blacks and gold with Chinese symbols on it. It looks cool on the bass guitar, the keyboard, the drum set, everything._

 

_"By the way, I wanna call it as AntaresxLOEY. Since Antares will be my title." Kris added._

 

_"Wow, dude. This is fantastic. Deal. I wanna work with you." Chanyeol said with a huge smile on his face._

 

_"Oh thank the heavens, I thought you're gonna reject me. Thanks, bro." Kris said, extending his hand towards the other. "It's a deal." Chanyeol took it and shook._

 

_"Yay! So we will be returning sa China tomorrow, isesend nalang namin yung papers to your lawyer. Still Minseok, right?" Luhan said as he slipped his iPad back to his bag._

 

_"Yep, Kuya Minseok is still my lawyer. Send mo nalang for review, but I assure you the best quality. Thank you." Chanyeol said as he bowed._

 

Six months na, and wala padin siya sa 25 percent ng production. Di siya makatuloy since kailangan pa niya ng fund to send a go signal na tuluy-tuloy ang production. He does not want to ask his dad, and confident siya na makukuha niya yung mana niya. Kaso, naging complicated pa ang process. 

 

He picked up his phone that he tossed sa passenger seat, and dialed Lu Han.

 

_"It better be a good news, Park."_

 

Chanyeol internally groaned.

 

"By the end of the month ko pa maisesend yung mga unang batch."

  
_"What? Dapat last month pa, that's what you told us!"_

 

"Look, Lu, may nasimulan na. Medyo nagkaron lang ng interruption sa production since the budget went over. Syempre I outsourced better materials than the normal, ayoko naman na pwede na yung makukuha niyo."

 

_"Then ask Tito for help, end of the month won't do. Kris is busy with everything, you provided us a timeline and sumunod naman kami. Ikaw ang hindi, Chanyeol. Medyo naiinis na rin si Kris. Honestly, I saw for the past few months kung san san ka pumupunta. You forgot na I follow you on IG, puro ka party."_

 

Walang nasabi si Chanyeol kasi totoo, medyo naging overconfident siya to the point nalimutan niyang may deal siyang kailangang i-fulfill.

 

_"End of the week, Yeollie. Or I'll go to your dad directly."_

 

Nagpanic si Chanyeol, end of the week? Di kakayin! And he has to pay off Yixing pa! 

 

"No, please. End of the--"

 

_"No, Yeol. Napagbigyan ka na masyado. Bye."_

 

***click***

* * *

 

After ng disastrous call with Luhan, may tinawagan ulit siya.

 

_"Hello, this is Attorney Kim speaking."_

 

"Kuya Seokkieeeee. Chanyeol to."

 

_"Oh, hi Yeol. How can I help you? "_

 

"Since when pa nagkaroon ng amendment na I have to be married before I could get my trust fund?"

 

_"It was your mom and dad's idea, like 8 years ago. Why? Di ba nila nasabi sayo yon?"_

 

Knew it. 

 

"No, they most definitely did not inform me."

 

_"Oh, it's what you have to do, present me a marriage certificate once you get married para may access ka na. Oh, Yeol, I have a client waiting on me. See you soon! Bye."_

 

***click***

 

Chanyeol sighed, heavily. He is on his wits end, and wala na siyang maisip na way out. 

 

Gusto ko nalang mawala sa mundong ibabaw. 

 

* * *

 

After taking a nap sa couch (sa sobrang katamaran) and a good shower, Chanyeol is now entering the lobby of a certain five-star hotel near their house sa Urdaneta Village. He scanned the large area, looking for his parents. He saw a raised hand, belonging to his mother. 

 

He went straightaway sa table where they're situated. He kissed his mother on the cheek while patted his father on the shoulder. He then went on the other side of the table and sat down. 

 

"You look even more handsome, son." His mother complimented, with his hair up and clad in a navy blazer with black button down and navy slacks. "Happy birthday, anak." 

 

Chanyeol smiled timidly. "Thanks, ma"

 

Papa Park cleared his throat. "So, Chanyeol. What are you up to these days? How's LOEY holding up?"

 

Wait, holding up? Does he know the crisis I'm currently facing? Chanyeol thought, panic rising inside of him. 

 

"Dear, let's not talk about business muna? It's your son's birthday, please." 

 

Papa Park just pursed his lips in disapproval.

 

The dinner went well, with only Mama Park prompting few small talks about their stay in Seoul while Chanyeol only nodded to everything she said. Papa Park didn't said anything, but it looks like he's barely keeping himself from saying something. 

 

 

"Dad, just say it. You're 'bout to bust a nerve there." Chanyeol said as he put down his wine glass on the table. 

 

"Chanyeol..." Mama Park started but her husband just raised a hand. 

 

"No, kailangan maintindihan ng anak mo na hindi palagi siya makakatakas sa mga responsibilidad niya." His dad said sternly while glaring at him. "He damaged the business of his friend! And the deal he had with Luhan's fiancée! Wala padin siyang nadedeliver, nakakahiya! Luhan's family has been a good friend for years, and the Wu's are equally powerful as us. It's embarrassing how your son is handling our business poorly! I did not worked day and night para lang gawing shit show ni Chanyeol 'to!" He fumed, clearly red in the face. 

 

 

Mama Park looked horrified. "Yeollie, is this true?"

 

"Damn straight. Your son is a major fuck up! Ako na maghahandle ng deal mo with Kris Wu. Ipapakuha ko sa secretary mo ang mga designs and I will continue it. Kung hindi mo kaya, sana di mo nalang tinanggap." Kung si Yoora ang naghandle nito, di ito magiging ganito. 

 

"No." Chanyeol said firmly, face passive. "I just had a miscalculation on my part. Kinulang ang funds because I used more expensive materials. Ako pa rin ang magtutuloy, I just have to find a way. Without your help." He looked at his father with hatred.

 

"I will help you anak." His mother chimed in.

 

"No, ma. I will be fine." 

 

"You cannot get your grandmother and grandfather's trust fund for you. You're not married." Reply ng dad niya, with a hint of mocking sa tone niya. 

 

_"Says who? I'm already married."_

 

**

 

Night shift palagi si Baekhyun sa Viva Polo, since may pasok pa siya sa university. Scholar naman siya, so yung kinikita niya is for expenses and baon niya for school. With the excess, ipinapadala niya ito sa family niya sa probinsya. 

 

Medyo nagaalala siya dahil may sakit na ang papa niya, di na nakakapagtrabaho. Si Mama Byun naman ay nagbebenta ng isda sa palengke, pero di padin ito enough para tustusan ang everyday gastos, maintenance at gatas ng apo niya. Si Kuya Baekbeom naman ay iniwan ng asawa, pati ang anak nila iniwan. Siya ang nagsisilbing kargador para kay Mama Byun. 

 

 

Sarado na ang restaurant, kaya naglilinis na siya ng mga tables and inaayos na ang mga chairs. Nauna na yung iba niyang kasama umuwi, kaya siya nalang at yung supervisor niyang si Heechul ang natira sa loob. Kasalukuyang nagbibilang ng kita at tips ito sa may likod ng cashier.

 

"Sir Heechul! Tapos na po ako maglinis, pwede na po ba ako umuwi?" Tanong ni Baek as he went to Heechul.

 

"Napakasipag mo talagang bata ka. Palitan mo nalang kaya ako dito? Tinatamad na akong pumasok e." 

 

"Sir Heechul naman. Ikaw kaya the best dito. Pag wala ka baka maging chaotic, ikaw lang sinusunod nila Mark dito e." 

 

"Sus, nanguto pa. O, eto na tips mo. Favorite ka talaga ng mga customers, wag nalang maingay sa mga bata. Nagmamadali kasing umuwi kaya di ko na naabot. O kumusta na pala si papa mo?" Tanong ni Heechul pagkaabot ng pera kay Baekhyun.

 

"Okay naman daw sabi nila mama. Yung maintenance kasi nagmahal na. Kaya todo kayod talaga. Tsaka malapit naman na ako matapos. Makakatulong nako sa kanila." Sabi ni Baek, halatang pinipigilan umiyak. "Salamat po, uwi na ako."

 

"Sige mag-iingat ka ha." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Heechul?" 

 

"Mrs. Park? Omg tita, kanina ka pa andyan?" Laking gulat ni Heechul nang lumabas galing kitchen si Mama Park. 

 

"Oo, narinig ko nga usapan niyo. Sino yung batang yon?" Curious na tanong nito. 

 

"Ah, tita. Si Baekhyun Byun po. Server na po dito for 3 years. Nahire ko po siya nung umalis po kayo for Seoul. Sobrang bait and sipag. Breadwinner ng pamilya." Pagmamalaki ni Baekhyun, parang little brother na ang turing nito sa kanya.

 

"Interesting. I heard what he's been going through."

 

"Yes, tita. Nakakabilib na kinakaya niya, patapos na nga po yun. Running for cum laude pa."

 

"Really? I wanna meet him someday." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :-)

"Hi Ma. Kumusta na po kayo diyan? Si Papa? Si Kuya? Si Jisung?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya habang nagliligpit siya ng gamit sa kwarto. 

 

_"Daming tanong naman anak. Isa-isa lang."_

 

"Sorry naman ma. Miss na miss ko na kasi kayo. Parang di ko na maalala mga mukha niyo." 

 

_"Ang OA talaga netong anak ko. Ayos lang kami dito, nakakaraos naman araw-araw. Pasalamat nalang talaga kami sayo at nakakapagpadala ka pa rin samin dito."_

 

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya pagkatapos niya magligpit dahil nakaipit lang ito sa pagitan ng mukha at balikat niya. "Sus, si mama! Bolera! Syempre maliit na bagay, sino pa bang tutulungan ko kung hindi kayo?"

 

_"Sobrang sweet talaga ng Baekhyunnie ko! Ikaw, kumusta ka dyan? Nakaka-kain ka ba ng mabuti diyan? Inaalagaan ka ba nila Jongdae and Kyungsoo diyan?"_

 

Baekhyun nodded yes, as if makikita ito ng mama niya. "Oo naman ma! Parang bunso nga ang turing nila sakin e. Swerte ko at pinatira nila ako dito nung pinalayas ako sa luma kong dorm." Itinabi na niya ang mga libro niya sa study table niya sa gilid dahil tapos na siya magreview. "Ay ma! Sabi pala ni Kyungsoo, mag-audition daw ako sa bago niyang teleserye!" 

 

_"Talaga? Makikita na kita sa TV?"_ Tili ng nanay niya. 

 

"Maaaaa, audition palang po. Di pa naman yun sigurado e." Napaisip tuloy si Baekhyun, pano nga kung di siya matanggap? Medyo tumahimik siya, at nagsalita bigla ang mama niya.

 

_"Anak, overthinking? Kahit milya-milya layo mo sakin, nararamdaman ko. Subukan mo muna, di naman malalaman kung di ka sasabak."_

 

Haaay, miss na miss na miss na niya talaga ang kanyang mama. Di pa siya nakakauwi ever since freshman year niya. Kahit sobrang homesick na siya, mas pinili nalang niya na ipunin ang pera pampadala kesa gastusin sa pamasahe. Baka di pa siya makabalik dahil mas gusto niyang makasama ang pamilya, but he has plans for the future at konting sacrifice lang naman ito. No, scratch that, napakalaking sakripisyo yun para sa kanya. 

 

Pero kung yun naman makakatulong sa kanya at sa pamilya niya, papalagan niya ang lungkot na dala nito.

* * *

 

Sehun is beyond annoyed. 

 

Instead of having peace dahil wala ang parents niya sa bahay, mas lalong umingay dahil sa mga bwisita na ngayong nakatambay sa may sala nila. Yung isa, puro reklamo lumalabas sa bibig.

 

"Guuuuys, saksakin niyo nalang ako. Please."

 

"Chanyeol, as much as you're taking up a large space dito sa mundong ibabaw, we won't do that. Sino nalang sasagot ng bar nights natin kung mamamatay ka? Not beneficial." Sagot ni Jongin na nakamanspread sa isang couch. Malaki ata bayad. 

 

Pero mas malaki ang naoccupy na space ni Chanyeol. Nakahiga siya sa gitnang couch sa sala sa tapat ng higanteng flat screen HDTV nila Sehun, whining about his self-induced problems.

 

Lumapit si Sehun sa kanila, bringing an armful of snacks and drinks from their kitchen. Nilagay niya ito haphazardly sa coffee table at tinapik si Jongin. "Tabi, uupo ang may-ari ng bahay."

 

Sinara ni Jongin ang legs niya to give way. Umupo si Sehun at kumuha ng can of beer sa table, and binato ito sa unsuspecting whining giant sa other couch.

 

"Oooof. Fuck naman Oh!" Reklamo ni Chanyeol nang tumama ito sa tiyan niya. "Ang sakit kaya."

 

Sehun just rolled his eyes as he opened a can of beer. "Ang aga mo namang manggulo dito. Ano ba problema mo? Kinaladkad mo pa tong si Jingo, mas lalong maingay."

 

Napanguso si Jongin. "Eh sabi kasi niya sakin ililibre niya ako ng chicken! Pero dito ako dinala, wala namang chicken dito." Mas lalong tumangos ang nguso nito nang naalala nanaman niyang di siya makakakain ng favorite niyang pagkain. 

 

"Pagluluto ka nalang ni Aling Vicky! Dali punta don!" Turo ni Sehun, at kumaripas ng takbo ang baby sprout papunta sa kitchen.

 

"Sehun, pwede mo ba akong pakasalan?" Chanyeol said out of nowhere, na ikinasamid ni Sehun. 

 

"The fuck? Chanyeol? Pinagsasabi mo? Okay ka lang?" Sabi ni Sehun habang pinupunasan ang bibig niya. "Dude, that's malala na ha. Better get your head checked." 

 

"Yey nagstart na magluto ng chicken!" Parang bata si Jongin pagbalik sa sala. 

 

"Happy na?" Tanong ni Sehun. "Happy na." Reply ni Jongin, followed by his cute laughter. (Ugh gigil!)

 

Chanyeol sat up on the couch, looking like a kicked puppy. "Jongin, ikaw nalang. Pakasalan mo ako." 

 

Jongin's eyes grew wide. "Sino mag-top satin?!" With that statement, nakatanggap siya ng unan sa mukha. "Chanyeol, mahal kita. Pero, platonic lang talaga. Sorry." 

 

"Bakit mo ba kami tinatanong ng ganyan? Akala ko ba ayaw mo ng marriage? Malapit ka na ba madeads?" Sehun asked as he opened up a bag of potato chips. "Kaya nga. Yeol, pwede ka naman magshare samin ng problems mo." dagdag ni Jongin as he shoved his hand inside the bag of chips. 

 

"Diba, I wrecked Kuya Yixing's bar? Turns out, I only have, a million on my bank account. And I have to pay ten. Plus the deal with Kris, wala padin akong maipakitang finished product." Chanyeol lamented, not looking at his friends. 

 

"Oh, eh diba sabi mo makukuha mo na yung trust fund mo? You can pay them off naman and still have tons left." Sehun said knowingly.

 

"That's another thing. I can't get it _unless I'm married."_

 

"WHAT?!" Sehun and Jongin exclaimed at the same time. "BUT WHY?!" 

 

Chanyeol just sighed. "They changed it nung 17 ako."

 

Seventeen years old. That was 8 years ago. And alam na alam nina Sehun at Jongin kung anong nangyari noon. It was the worst time for the Parks. 

 

Especially for Chanyeol. 

 

"Dad still blames me for what happened. And there's never a day na pinagsisihan ko lahat nang 'yon. I know dad wishes na ako nalang sana yung--"

 

"Shut up, Chanyeol. We all know it's not your fault." Jongin said firmly, cutting off what Chanyeol's about to say. "Alam ko, alam ni Sehun, ni Tita at Tito. Pati na si Ate." His childish demeanor was gone, a mature aura replacing it. 

 

"Now that everything has been going downhill, dad thinks I can't handle LOEY anymore. The trust fund is my only hope na could make things right. And to prove kay dad na hindi ako fuck up." Chanyeol's voice wavered, and tears started to fall. Lumapit agad si Sehun at Jongin sa kanya, sat on either sides and hugged him. 

 

"Hindi ko naman sinasadya. I never wanted it to happen. Gusto ko naman bumalik ulit kami sa dati, na masaya kaming pamilya. I tried. Pinilit ko maging mabuting anak, pero I'm so tired of proving myself worthy." Chanyeol sobbed, the pain from 8 years ago has come back once again, this time even more painful from the words his dad said during the dinner. The other didn't know what to say, because ilang beses narin itong nangyari at sila lang ang natatakbuhan ng kaibigan nila. What they always do is to offer a shoulder to cry on and support sa friend nila. 

 

"Gusto ko maging proud sila ulit sakin." 

 

* * *

 

 

Nag-leave sa work si Baek, and buti nalang wala siyang klase. Today is the audition day for Kyungsoo's new teleserye, and he even changed his hair color since his blonde hair is looking flat. Besides, black has always been his color. He looks fresh and young. 

 

Sinamahan siya ni Jongdae since nauna na si Kyungsoo sa studio. Excited na excited siya dahil baka ito na yung magaahon sa kanila sa hirap. Pero syempre, kinakabahan padin siya. 

 

"Aray ko naman, Baek." Sabi ni Jongdae habang papasok sila sa studio. Napahigpit kasi ang kapit ni Baek sa kamay niya sa sobrang kaba. 

 

"Ay sorry, Dae. Medyo kinakabahan kasi ako." Baek replied as he released his grip on his friend's hand. 

 

"Pansin ko nga e, basa din kamay mo." Sabay punas sa pantalon. "Alam mo, wag kang kabahan. Sige ka baka ma-ekis ka dyan, sayang naman."

 

"Oo na." Nakarating na sila sa set kung san ininstruct ni Kyungsoo na puntahan nila. 

 

"Ready ka na?" Tanong ni Jongdae. 

 

"No choice, Dae. I have to be." 

 

* * *

 

"Wait, bakit tayo andito?" Chanyeol asked as Sehun parked outside a building. 

 

"I called Ate Shinhye. Sabi niya may auditions for her new teleserye. Maybe she could help us with the plan." Sehun said as he put on his Ray-Bans and cap. 

 

"What plan?"

 

"Kahapon nung nakatulog ka na, naisip namin ni Hunnie na maghanap ng magpapanggap na asawa mo. Bayad mo syempre. Civil wedding, kami witnesses mo. Oh, you can annul naman him or her after a few weeks? Months?" Sabi ni Jongin, as he opened the door and went out. 

 

"Saglit, di pa ako pumapayag?" Chanyeol said as he went out and slammed the door.

 

"Careful, kakabili lang nila mom ng sasakyan ko!" Sehun scolded him. "And besides, may naiisip ka pa bang ibang way?" 

 

"Wala." Chanyeol said, dumbfounded. Sa sobrang pagod niya kakaiyak, nakatulog siya the whole day. Di siya tuloy nakapagisip.

 

"Oh wala pala e. Tara na." Aya ni Jongin sa kanila papasok ng studio.

 

* * *

 

"Soo, I can tell he's a natural. Sobrang talented, especially with his voice." Shinhye whispered to Kyungsoo as they watch Baekhyun play a piece on the piano in front of them, accompanied by his own lovely voice. "But does he know how to act?" 

 

Kyungsoo looked at his friend, then at Shinhye. "Of course, Ate. I wouldn't let him audition if he wasn't." He said, smiling proudly. 

 

"Okay, let's see what he got." Shinhye said as she stood up from her seat. Baekhyun was startled because of her sudden move, prompting him to stop playing and singing.

 

"Bagay na bagay sayo yung role na sinulat ni Soo. It's as if you were the inspiration." Shinhye started. "But, I also want to see you act."

 

"Sure." Baek said as he stood up from the bench and went in front. "Impromptu or are you gonna give a scenario?"

 

"Well, your character here is a mysterious pianist who is about to be married off to an heir of a certain company to pay off his family's debt. Now, you fell in love with your husband but it's kinda one sided. Angsty scenario: confess your feelings for him."

 

Baekhyun smiled. "No problem." 

 

"And para hindi ka mahirapan, we're going to have Minho here as a stand-in." Shinhye said, and a handsome guy went in and stood by him.

 

"Okay? Action!"

 

_"Minho. I have something to say. Just hear me out. Baka di ko na kayanin pag tinago ko pa."_

 

_"What is it, Baek?"_

 

_"I'm in love with you. I'm sorry, but I just fell in love with you. I know it's not part of the contract. Pero minahal padin kita, kahit alam kong pinilit lang tayo. Para lang makabayad kami sa mga utang." Baekhyun said with a very wobbly voice, tears streaming down his eyes._

 

_"Baek, I-I don't--"_

 

_"Hindi ko naman sinasadya, kasalanan kasi 'to ng puso ko. Lahat ng ginawa mo sakin, na-appreciate ko ng sobra. Pinigilan ko naman, promise. I always remind myself na di ito totoo, na ginawa lang natin to para sa pamilya natin. Sakin. I'm sorry, Minho. Mahal na mahal kita, pero di ko kayang ikulong ka sa kasal na to kung di ka naman masaya. Itigil na natin to."_

 

Humagulgol si Baekhyun sa last part. Nadala siya ng sobra sa adlib niya, pati yung Minho naluha. 

 

"Okay, cut." Sabi ni Shinhye, na nagpupunas ng luha niya. Lahat ng tao sa set naiyak, pati si Kyungsoo. "Nakakadala yung acting mo, Baekhyun. Ang galing." Napa-palakpak lahat ng tao sa set, yung iba sumisipol pa.

 

Napapunas ng uhog at luha si Baekhyun at nagbow siya sa mga tao sa paligid. Sobrang sarap sa feeling na naiiyak niya lahat sa eksena yung frustrations niya. And totoo nga, nadala niya ang mga tao sa pag-acting niya. Mukhang may chance.

 

"So Baekhyun, we would like--"

 

**"BAEKHYUN BYUN!"**

 

Napatingin lahat ng tao sa direksyon ng sumigaw. Matangkad, malaki tenga, gwapo kaso medyo malayo.

 

Wait, malaking tenga?!

 

Teka. Eto ba si...

 

"Chanyeol Park?!"

 

* * *

 

"What the hell were you thinking, Chanyeol? Bigla-bigla ka nalang sumisigaw sa loob ng set ko!" Shinhye said angrily. "Wala ka na bang respeto sakin ha?" Sabay batok sa lalaki gamit ang isang rolled-up script.

 

"Ate Shinhye. I need your help kasi." Sabi ni Chanyeol habang hinihimas yung tinamaan sa kanya. Nasa loob sila ngayon ng office ni Shinhye, after niyang pauwiin lahat ng staff dahil sa panggugulo ng pinsan niya. 

 

"You could have waited after the auditions! Alam ni Sehun yon. He called me yesterday. At ikaw naman Sehun, bat hindi mo sinabing isasama mo tong gagong to?" Shinhye scolded, also hitting Sehun with the script.

 

"Ate, this is what we came for. The auditions. We think you can help your cousin out with his problem...sss." Jongin replied, since di agad nakareact si Sehun pagkatapos niyang mahampas out of nowhere.

 

"And anong kinalaman sakin niyan?" Tanong ni Baekhyun. Naisama siya sa loob together with Soo and Jongdae, the two judging the tall man. 

 

"Oo nga. Bat mo dinadamay yung bago kong bida? Dinedelay mo lang kami, Chanyeol. Kaya layas, tapos na auditions." Sabi ni Shinhye, shooing the three tall males out of her office.

 

"Wait, Ate. I need Baek." Chanyeol said.

 

"Excuse me?" Baekhyun said in disbelief. 

 

"Please, Baek. Wag mong tanggapin ang offer ni Ate." Chanyeol begged.

 

"Gago ka ba? Gusto mong hanggang 25 ka nalang talaga?" Shinhye threatened him, akmang hahampasin ulit siya ng script. 

 

"I will triple what Ate will offer you. I promise." 

 

"Chanyeol, di ito bidding war. And hindi for rent or auction si Baekhyun!"

 

"Please, Baek. I really need you. I really really do. Plesse help me out." Chanyeol kneeled in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun was startled in his seat, kahit nakaluhod na ito ay same level parin sila. 

 

"Ano ba kasi yon?" Tanong niya dito.

 

 

_"Please, marry me and be my husband."_

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Act of Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol
> 
>  
> 
> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pasensya na sobrang lutang ko habang nagsusulat. sana magustuhan niyo? thank you din pala sa mga nagbabasa nito, nag-bookmark and nag-iwan ng kudos. Hihi it means a lot to me. Give love to my friend Undefined_Status and her fic Going Circles!! Sobrang ganda. <3

_"Ayan na, may nagsisimula na mag-audition!"_  
  
_"Guys, sure ba kayo sa plano niyo baka naman--"_  
  
_"Park, shut up."_  
  
_"Pero kasi ano e--"_  
  
_ * **smack** * _  
  
_"Aray naman, Jongin!"_  
  
_"Di ko marinig yung nag-aaudition!"_  
  
_"Wait, shit--"_  
  
_"Bakit nanaman?"_  
  
_"Kilala ko yan!"_  
  
_"Sino daw?"_

  
  
  
_**"BAEKHYUN BYUN!"**_  
  
**  
  
"Baekhyun Byun!! Ang tanga tanga mo naman!" Sigaw ni Jongdae pagdating nila sa apartment. Ngumuso agad si Baekhyun papuntang sala, "Eh kasi, mukha namang kailangan niya ng tulong. Malaki naman bayad, tataasan daw niya yung bayad na inooffer sakin nila Kyungsoo."

  
Napatigil si Kyungsoo sa narinig. "Napaka-unprofessional mo sa lagay na yon, Baekhyun. Sayang yung chance, andun ka na e."

 

Nilapitan agad ito ni Baekhyun at yumakap. "Kyungja, sorry na. Tsaka, pumayag din naman si Ate Shinhye. Naawa ata sa pinsan niya, willing naman siyang i-let go ako. Sorry na, tsaka di ko rin naman ineexpect na matatanggap ako. Sorry na, Kyungja. Pleeeeease?" Hinalik-halikan niya sa pisngi si Kyungsoo, baka sakaling umamo ito.

 

Napakamot nalang sa ulo si Kyungsoo. "Ughhh sige na nga. Pero maghahanap nanaman kami neto ng bagong mag-aaudition. Pero, you are forgiven na, tsaka di ka naman na nakapalag nung lumuhod na sa harap mo." Niyakap niya pabalik ito at hinalikan sa noo.

"Salamat, Kyungja."

 

Lumapit si Jongdae sa dalawa at yumakap din. "Nainggit naman ako. Ako din."

 

After a few moments, bilang nagsalita si Jongdae. "Wait lang, bat kilala ka nung Chanyeol?"

 

Humiwalay sila bigla sa isa't-isa. Napahawak nalang sa batok si Baekhyun. "Ah, eh kasi ano..."

 

"Tsaka kasama niya yung mga kausap natin sa bar? Si Jongin at Sehun? Ang weird, coincidence?" Dagdag ni Jongdae. Nagisip ng malalim si Kyungsoo kung bakit nga ba andun sila (lalo na si Jongin na todo titig sa kanya nung nasa office sila).

 

"Wait, siya ba yung naguwi sayo nung isang gabi?!" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nanlaki yung natural na niyang malaking mata.

 

"Oh my god?! Si tenga?!"

 

"Oo..." bulong ni Baekhyun.

 

At nabingi sila sa tili ni Jongdae.

* * *

 

Nasa Starbucks na si Chanyeol, waiting for Baekhyun. 

 

In front of him is a Venti Iced Americano, for he didn't get enough sleep last night. Di rin niya kasi lubos maisip kung pano niya na-pull off yung proposal niya kay Baekhyun. His one night stand. What a small world. 

 

And he knows it will be awkward as hell kasi it's only going to be the two of them meeting, especially when he actually  _forgot_ na may inuwi siya the night of his birthday.

 

He sipped his iced coffee, looking outside absentmindedly, not realizing na may umupo na sa harap niya.

 

"Chanyeol?"

 

The familiar voice woke him up from his trance, seeing na dumating na si Baekhyun.

 

"Wow, you changed your hair color." Chanyeol blurted. 

 

"Ah, yeah." Baekhyun patted his hair shyly. "Para sa audition sana."

 

"You were great, actually." sabi ng pasmadong bibig ni Chanyeol.  _Ano ba, why am I awkward around him?_

 

Ah, yes, he left him on his bed without saying anything. 

 

"Thank you." Baekhyun blushed. Napatitig si Chanyeol sa kanya,  _why is he so cute?_

 

"Chanyeol, regarding sa uhm, proposal mo? Seryoso ka ba?" 

 

"Ay, uhm, oo. I just need you to act as my husband, that's all." 

 

"Pwede ko ba malaman kung bakit? Bakit kailangan natin mag-pretend?" Baekhyun asked apprehensively.

 

"Just do your job well, okay? I'll pay the amount I promised you and Ate Shinhye." Chanyeol answered with a hint of arrogance.

 

Medyo na-offend si Baekhyun. Halata bang nangangailangan siya? Desperado siyang kumita, pero medyo nakakainsulto ata tong si Chanyeol. Pero andito na siya, mas pinili pa niya yung offer ni Chanyeol. Medyo nag-dadoubt na siya kung tama ba desisyon niya. 

* * *

 

 

After an hour of discussion, Baekhyun found himself seated inside Chanyeol's car. On the way na sila sa bahay ng parents ni Chanyeol, in a few minutes makikilala na niya ang kanyang in-laws, _or fake in-laws._

 

The car ride is quiet, not even the radio was on. Sobrang awkward ng atmosphere, Baek felt the need to talk since madaldal siya. Pero dahil binara na siya ni Chanyeol kanina, he just chose to keep his mouth shut. Soon, they turned into an exclusive village and entered. 

 

Namangha si Baekhyun. Lahat ng bahay, sobrang laki tulad ng mga nakikita niya sa mga teleserye. Iba-iba pa ng design, lahat bongga.

 

They stopped in front of a mansion-type house. Baekhyun's eyes widened.

 

"Bahay mo 'to, Chanyeol?" He asked in amazement.

 

Chanyeol looked at the house as he pulled of his keys from the ignition. "Ah, yeah. This is where I grew up." He said nonchalantly.

 

"Wow."

 

As they went out of the car, Chanyeol spoke authoritatively.

 

"Basta, ipapakilala kita sa parents ko. Sasabihin natin na civil lang kasal natin dahil we can't wait since you need to go abroad for your schooling. Then, i-aannul natin kasal natin after a few months kasi di natin kaya ang LDR. Okay?"

 

"Okay." Papasok na sana sila kaso biglang hinarang ni Baek si Chanyeol gamit braso niya.

 

"Wait lang, I need to prepare myself."

"Ha? Bakit para saan? Eh--"

 

_"Brrrrr! Brrrrr! Brrrrrr! Mah! Mah!"_

 

"Okay na, Chanyeol. Tara!"

* * *

 

They're now inside the house. Just like every rich people's houses, the decor is astounding and undoubtedly expensive. Baekhyun can't help but let his eyes wander at everything. Then, his eyes caught something: a picture of Chanyeol when he was a toddler with a little girl that looks like him.

 

"Chanyeol! Ikaw yan? Ang cute mo, laki ng tenga mo! And sino yan, ate mo?" He gushed.

 

"None of your business, Byun! Focus!" The taller hissed as they went to the living room.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Ang sungit! Wait!"

 

"Ano nanaman?"

 

"Akbayan mo naman ako, para mas convincing sa parents mo."

 

Chanyeol wrapped his long ass arm around the smaller roughly. 

 

"Ano ba yan? Lambingan mo naman. Tsaka, ngumiti ka naman. Dapat happily married ang peg natin dito." dagdag ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol softened his grip around the smaller's wide shoulders and smiled.  _Shet, Mama Mary, yung dimples ang lalim!_

 

_"Chanyeollie?"_

 

They turned around to see a good-looking, middle aged couple standing behind them. "Is he your husband?" the woman asked, looking shocked.  _Mama ata niya to, Baek thought, the resemblance is uncanny._

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and said, "Mom, Dad, meet my husband--" Hindi na natuloy ni Chanyeol ang introduction niya nang umalis sa akbay niya si Baek at lumapit ito sa parents niya.

 

"Good morning po. I'm Baekhyun. Baekhyun Byun-Park po. Nice meeting you po." He introduced himself rather cutely and warmly, bowing afterwards.

 

Nagulat si Chanyeol, pati parents niya. Pero nag-soften agad ang expression ng parents niya nung nagsalita si Baek.

 

"Hi, Baekhyun. I'm Mrs. Park. But you can call me Mama Park. Nice to meet you finally." She said, rather looking at him with fondness. "And this is my husband and Chanyeollie's dad, Papa Park." She gestured at the man standing next to her. 

 

Chanyeol's dad smiled, in which surprised both Mama Park and Chanyeol, because he does not smile for anyone since the incident 8 years ago.

 

"Hello, Baekhyun. Welcome to the family." Papa Park said as he pulled Baekhyun into a hug.

* * *

 

 

"So, Baekhyun. Pano kayo nagkakilala ni Chanyeollie?" Mama Park said as they sat down sa seats placed in their garden. Platters were adorning the table between them, with free flowing tea being served.

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth, but Chanyeol immediately cut him off. "Well, ma, we met sa UP Fair na pinuntahan ko last time. My favorite band was playing, and I saw him. Heard him singing along to the song, he can actually sing. Then he looked at me, and then boom. Instant connection."

 

"We got to know each other a bit more, then we realized we can't let go of each other. I proposed, he said yes, and we registered our marriage." He took the smaller's hand and showed their shiny silver bands. Baekhyun smiled at the two elders, to show how happy he is pero sa totoo lang kanina pa siya badtrip kay Chanyeol. 

 

"But why didn't you tell us? We could have flown home to see you get married." Mama Park said, sadness coloring her tone. 

 

Baekhyun spoke first. "Sorry, Mama Park. Medyo di na kami nakapag-antay. Love na love ko na po kasi talaga yung anak niyo, baka maagaw pa 'to sakin. Ang gwapo pa man din, di ko na pinakawalan." He said as he looked at Chanyeol, who blushed under Baekhyun's words. 

 

"Pero, kahit na. You guys deserved a big wedding! We could have done something about it." Mama Park said.

 

"Ay, Mama, di naman po namin kailangan non. Enough naman na si Chanyeol--" Baekhyun argued but Mama Park spoke again.

 

"That's it! I'm going to plan your wedding! Oh my gods, I have to start na!" She exclaimed as she is literally bouncing on her toes, looking very excited. "Honey, come help me plan. I'll be in charge, lovebirds! You don't have to worry about a thing!" She sing-songed, followed by Papa Park.

 

"Fuck." was all Chanyeol said, with a dumbfounded Baekhyun by his side. 

* * *

 

"Chanyeol, anong gagawin natin? Mabubuko na nila tayo."

 

"Please, be quiet! They might hear you." Chanyeol said as they went inside the car. Hindi pa iniistart ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan dahil nagpapanic pa siya. His plan failed, big time. 

 

"We need to get married for real, Baekhyun. I really need my money." Chanyeol said.

 

Nanlaki mga mata ni Baek sa narinig niya. "Teka lang, Chanyeol. Wala naman sa usapan natin yan. Sabi mo lang eh mag-papanggap lang tayo."

 

"Eh hindi nga nag-work, tsaka pwede naman nating i-annul after." Chanyeol argued, clearly frustrated sa turn out ng events.

 

"Kahit na, Chanyeol. Parang that's way out, and ang bata ko pa para maging separado. Di ko pa kaya yang mga ganyan. Alam ko mayaman ka, gwapo ka, nasayo na lahat. Pero wag naman ganito."

 

"Magkano ba gusto mo? Alam ko namang pera ang habol mo dito diba? Gusto mo pa dagdagan? And please, you are not even a husband material. Pang-one night stand ka lang naman." Chanyeol said harshly, walang filter. "Ano? Sagot? Kinocompute mo pa ba yung mga pinapalamon mo sa probinsya? O dali, dadagdagan ko. Dali, sagot!"

 

"Grabe ka naman magsalita. Akala mo kung sino ka. Makapagsalita ka naman sakin akala mo binili mo na yung pagkatao ko." Di na napigilan ni Baekhyun maluha sa narinig niya. "Oo mahirap lang ako, kami ng pamilya ko. Pero hinding-hindi akong pinalaking bastos. Have a nice life, Chanyeol." With that, Baekhyun exited the car. 

 

Nagpanic ulit si Chanyeol. Lumabas din siya ng sasakyan para habulin si Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, wait. I didn't mean to-- Baek, come back." But Baekhyun kept walking and didn't looked back. Hindi na rin niya hinabol since he knows the smaller won't come back. Not when he drove him away himself anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Umulan nung malapit na sa apartment si Baekhyun. Di talaga siya favorite ni Lord.

 

Ang sakit na rin ng ulo niya dahil iyak siya ng iyak. Parang tinapak-tapakan ng higanteng yon yung pagkatao niya. Naglalakad na siya sa may kanto nang tumunog phone niya.

 

_**Mama Byun calling...** _

 

Sumilong muna siya sa tapat ng tindahang sarado. "Hello ma?"

 

_"Anak? May maipapahiram ka ba sakin ngayon?" medyong nag-aalalang tanong ni Mama Byun._

"Ah, eh, ma. Wala pa po. Nagastos ko po kasi sa isa kong project. Ano po ba nangyayari?"

 

_"Si Jisung kasi. Na-dengue. Kailangan namin ng pera para sa mga gamot niya."_

"Ganun ba ma, sige hahanap ako ng paraan. Ako bahala." pangako ni Baekhyun, kahit hindi pa niya alam kung san siya hahanap ng pera. 

 

_Dapat pala yung kela Kyungsoo nalang talaga tinanggap niya. Tangina mo, Chanyeol Park!_

 

_"Sige anak, salamat."_

 

Pinigilan ulit ni Baekhyun umiyak, pero nung tinapos na niya yung tawag, humagulgol nalang ito. Kasabay nito, lumakas lalo yung ulan. Basang sisiw na siya, pero wala na siyang pakialam. Mas mabigat parin pinagdadaanan ng pamilya niya sa probinsya.

 

After a few minutes, biglang nawala yung tabsing ng ulan. Binuksan niya mata niya, umuulan parin naman. Pag tingin niya sa tabi niya, si Mama Park andun, may hawak na payong para sa kanilang dalawa.

 

"Anak, okay ka lang ba?" Tanong nito sa kanya.

 

"Mama Park? Pano niyo po nalaman na dito ako nakatira?" Tanong niya dito habang pinupunasan niya yung uhog niya. Nakakahiya naman.

 

"Pwede ba tayong pumasok sa bahay mo? Kasi basang-basa ka, you might get sick."

 

* * *

 

 

"Ay hello po tita, magandang gabi. Best friend po ni Baek, Jongdae Kim. Ayun naman po si Kyungsoo Do, yung nagluluto doon." Jongdae greeted the woman as he placed a cup of tea in front of her. Nasa kitchen sila ngayon, and nagpe-prepare na si Kyungsoo ng dinner nila. Madali namang nag-warm up si Mama Park kay Jongdae dahil sobrang positive energy ang ineemit nito.

 

"Nice to meet you, too. Kaano-ano niyo si Baekhyun?" tanong bigla ni Mama Park sa kanila. Kasulukyan itong naliligo, as per order ni Kyungsoo dahil baka trangkasuhin ito.

 

"Mga kaibigan po niya. Actually, seniors niya kami nung freshman siya. Baby naman yan tita, galing probinsya pa kasi kaya nag-dodorm. Inampon na muna namin yan hanggang makagraduate." sabi ni Kyungsoo habang naghahalo ng niluluto niya. "Matalino, mabait at masipag, kaya di na kami nagdalawang isip ni Jongdae na kupkupin si Baekhyun."

 

Nag-nod lang si Mama Park. 

 

"Mama Park, sorry sa pag-aantay." sabi ni Baekhyun as he went out of the bathroom, hair still wet.

 

"Halika dito, Baekhyun. Patuyuin natin yang buhok mo or you might get a cold." utos ni Mama Park, na walang nagawa si Baek kundi mag-comply. Nilapit niya ang isang upuan kay Mama Park at umupo dito. Kinuha ni Mama Park ang towel sa kanya at sinimulang tuyuin ang buhok nito. Sobrang gentle ng touch ni Mama Park, and he finds himself leaning to her touch.

 

"Anak, care to tell me what is really going on with you and my son?"

 

* * *

 

 

And Baekhyun was forced to tell the truth. 

 

Pero it flowed like water from a broken dam. Nakwento niya from the struggles ng family niya hanggang sa pag-papanggap nila ni Chanyeol. Umalis na muna sa kusina sila Jongdae at Kyungsoo to give them privacy.

 

Nakaluhod ito ngayon sa harap ni Mama Park habang umiiyak sa lap nito. Hinayaan lang siya ni Mama Park magkwento at umiyak habang hinihimas nito ang buhok niya. (Tuyo na buhok niya thanks to Mama Park's magic touch)

 

"Mama Park, sorry po talaga. Di ko naman po kayo gustong lokohin. Kailangan ko lang po ng pera, may sakit po kasi yung pamangkin ko. Kaso di na ako nabayaran ni Chanyeol dahil di ko po nagawa ng maayos yung trabaho ko." hagulgol nito. 

 

"Anak, makinig ka muna sakin. Tahan na." sabi ni Mama Park as she cupped Baek's face with her two hands, wiping his tears with her thumbs.

 

"I knew you even before ka pa dalhin ni Chanyeol."

 

Baek was dumbfounded. "Talaga po? Paano po?"

 

"You work for Viva Polo, right?"

 

"Mama Park, pina-imbestigahan niyo po ba ako?"

 

"Hahaha, no, anak. I own Viva Polo, and I happen to overhear your conversation with Heechul." Mama Park smiled. "Anak, ang cute cute mo. Akala ko nakahanap na ng maganda na ipapakilala samin si Chanyeol. Sayang lang, bagay kayo."

 

"You own Viva Polo po? OMG hello po, ang sarap po ng mga recipes niyo!" Baekhyun exclaimed, bowing to Mama Park repeatedly.

 

Natawa si Mama Park dito. "Stop na, anak. Thank you. And I heard ikaw ang pinakamasipag don. Well done."

 

"Thank you po, Mama. Ay tita po pala, sorry." he said shyly.

 

"Anak, you can call me Mama Park, please. Now, can I tell you something?"

 

"Sure, tita, I mean, Mama Park." 

 

"My son, is broken. That's why he's being like that, reckless. I'm sorry if naoffend ka niya, as his mother I apologize."

 

Baekhyun put his hand over Mama Park's. "No, it's not your fault po." 

 

"No, nagkulang ako. Di ko man lang siya na-assure na di naman niya talaga kasalanan."

 

"Ang alin po?"

 

Mama Park held his hand. "8 years ago, he lost his sister Yoora. And he blames himself because of that."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are cordially invited to the Byun-Park wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Binabasa niyo parin ba ito? Hahahahaha hello, thanks for reading and giving this a chance. Sobrang sloppy ko as a writer, and this chap took me some time before I could finish this. Hope you'll enjoy :--((

Baekhyun is currently lying on his bed awake. By now, he should be sleeping dahil sa mga ganap. Pero, di siya makatulog kakaisip sa mga nangyari kanina. 

 

Nung umaga, he pretended to Chanyeol's husband, and was about to be married in a grand ceremony. After that, ininsulto yung pagkatao niya, nabisto ni Mama Park at nalaman pa niya ang backstory nito. 

 

And Mama Park made him promise to go back to Chanyeol. 

 

His body aches, due to the walk and the rain he endured hours ago. But his mind is hyperactive at the moment, thinking how things got so complicated for him from the moment he said yes to Chanyeol's plan. And now, with what he and Mama Park talked about at dinnertime. 

 

_"Anak, Chanyeol still blames himself from what happened. Yoora drove out to pick him up from his friend's house because he got drunk, and he was afraid their papa might find out so he seeked her help. But she never reached the house because her car was hit by oncoming truck."_

 

_Baekhyun bowed his head, not prepared to see Mama Park cry. He can hear her voice wavering as she speaks, and he can't imagine how it hurt the family when Yoora was taken away from them._

 

_"His dad was furious, especially when he knew why Yoora had to drive so late into night. His first reaction was to blame Chanyeol. And I was too caught up in my own grief to defend my son from my own husband's accusations. It changed Chanyeol. He no longer spoke with us, the cheery Yeollie was gone. It's like his happy virus demeanor died along with his sister. They were inseparable, my children. Wala namang may gustong mangyari yon, but I just let it. I let my other child get lost just because I lost one."_

 

_Di na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang luha niya. Naiyak siya sa huling statement ni Mama Park._

 

_"It broke my son. But I didn't get to pick up the pieces and fix him because he did it on his own. He isolated himself, and became reckless and rebellious. But he still worked hard on his studies and graduated on top of his class. Yet, di na sila naging okay ni Papa Park ever since."_

 

_"His dad decided to change the will, that he should be married by the time he can get his trust fund. To teach him responsibility, but look how it made him do: pretend for the sake of getting his money."_

 

_Naguilty lalo si Baek. "Mama, sorry po talaga. I didn't know na ganito ang kahahantungan ng kalokohan naming dalawa."_

 

_"No, anak. My son is smart, he knows what's right and wrong. But he's too caught up with his problems right now, and he isn't exactly in his best self. And unfortunately, you got involved in this sticky situation."_

 

_"Sorry po..." he mumbled while tearing up._

 

_"Alam mo ikaw bata ka, sisipunin ka na kakaiyak mo. Tahan na, please? Or do you want a hug from Mama Park?" And she did not wait for Baek's answer as pulled him for a warm hug._

 

_Niyakap siya nang mahigpit, and he doesn't actually mind it at all. It actually reminded him of his mom, whom he dearly misses._

 

_Hinahaplos din ni Mama ang likod niya. "Tahan na anak, okay? Gusto ko pag nakangiti ka, nakakahawa eh." Nag-giggle pa si Mama Park, jusko may ikaka-cute pa ba si Mama Park?_

 

_After a few cozy moments and tumigil na si Baek umiyak, Mama Park pulled away gently from the hug. She grabbed both of the boy's hand and squeezed it._

 

_"Anak, pwede favor? Please go back to my son. Help him, help me. I feel na you can help us."_

 

_"Po?"_

 

_"Marry him, push through with the wedding. But I can make sure it's fake, just go through with it. Help me instill responsibility to him, and at the same time help him heal. Can you do that for me? I will hire you."_

 

_After a few moments of not-actually-pondering, Baek looked Mama Park in the eye and said._

 

_"Yes."_

 

I mean, how could someone say no to Mama Park? he thought as he moved to a side lying position with a pillow in between his thighs. Ano ba meron sa mga Parks at he can't say no to them? 

 

Pero hindi na natapos ni Baek yung thought niya dahil nakatulog na siya sa wakas.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, nakatanggap ng text si Baekhyun galing sa mama niya.

 

**From: Mama Byun**

 

**Anak, natanggap na namin. Pakisabi sa boss mo maraming salamat ha. Thank you din, anak.**

* * *

 

"Dude, are you ready?" 

 

Chanyeol barely heard Sehun. Nakatitig siya kanina pa sa view ng hotel room niya, all dressed up in his white and black suit and coiffed hair. He still can't believe he is going to be married. 

 

But what he can't really believe is that Baekhyun returned, despite what went down between them last time. He can't look him in the eye, but Baek has no problem looking at his. Mukhang hyped pa si Baekhyun with the marriage. And Mama Park is right, they didn't have to worry about a thing. 

 

Currently, nasa isang hotel suite sila ngayon. With Baek on the other room, alongside Kyungsoo and Jongdae (the wedding singers), he's with Sehun and Jongin who are equally dashing with their grey suits. 

 

"Dude, I don't think I am." He replied with a faraway voice. 

 

"Well, you have to be ready. Kuya Xing and Kris won't wait for long." Jongin said as he patted his shoulder. Sehun followed suit and rubbed his back. 

 

Chanyeol just groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

On the other room, Baek has just finished putting on his suit, an all-white suit with a black bow tie, when his friends came in.

 

"Baklaaaaaa! Ang ganda mo naman dyan sa suot mo! I love it!!" Tili ni Jongdae when he saw how beautiful the man is in his wedding suit. "Ikakasal ka na! Naunahan mo pa ang lola mo" dagdag nito, while dabbing away his "tears".

 

"Ang OA mo naman talaga." Sabi ni Kyungsoo, sabay batok dito. 

 

"Grabby, panira moment talaga tong huklubang to."

 

Natawa nalang si Baek sa mga kaibigan niya, as it's always happen in their house. "Eto naman si Jongdae, di naman to totoo. Yung sayo naman real na real na yon pag nagkataon."

 

"Pero, magingat ka pa din, Baek. Di mo alam, baka mahulog ka kay Chanyeol." Paalala ni Kyungsoo habang inaayos nito ang bow tie niya. 

 

"Haluuuh, oo nga! Tandaan mo may past kayo ni tenga, baka mamaya maging real wedding na talaga to. Ayieieieieieieeee." Asar ni Jongdae.

 

"Huuuuuy grabe kayo! It's not going to happen!! Sama kaya ugali non, di ako mahuhulog don." Baek argued. "Wag na natin pagusapan yon, matagal-tagal ko pa siya makakasama. Let's talk about your outfits! Sobrang bagay! Mas mukha pa kayong ikakasal sakin e." 

 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo are wearing the grey suits sent by Mama Park in their exact fittings. Since they will also sing in the ceremony, Mama Park made sure they will look extra handsome. 

 

"Nakoooo, ang baby natin hindi na baby! Magkakababy na siya ng sarili!" Iyak ni Jongdae as he pulled them into a hug. 

 

"Sira, wala akong matres!"

 

* * *

 

 

_This life has twists and turns_

_But it's the sweetest mystery_

_When you're with me_

 

Nagsimula na ang wedding, lead by Kyungsoo singing Baekhyun's favorite song, For Life by EXO. (Sobrang fan si Baekhyun ng boy group na yon, no shame!) Naglakad ang flower girl na si Rahee (Jongin's niece), scattering various petals on the red carpet. Todo picture naman si Tito Jongin na nakatayo sa tabi ni Chanyeol, na mukhang constipated. Followed by her little brother Raeon (who clings to Tito Sehun's hand), who is cutely dressed in a mini tuxedo with a bear pin, is the ringbearer. 

 

 

_We say a thousand words_

_But no one else is listening_

_I will be_

_Every night and every day_

_No matter what may come our way_

_We're in this thing together_

 

 

Pangako ni Baek sa sarili na yun yung kanta na ipplay sa kasal niya, and he never thought na mangyayari pala talaga ito. But it's not real, a voice inside his head says. But before pa siya makapag-overthink, tinapik ni Jongdae ang braso niya.

 

"Baekhyunnie, ready ka na ba?" Jongdae asked.

 

"No choice, Dae." He replied with a shrug. 

 

"Palagi naman tayong may choice, Baekhyun." Jongdae retorted, offering his arm. "Tara na."

 

Baekhyun smiled, but not forgetting what Jongdae said. _Palagi tayong may choice, Baekhyun_. 

 

Tama nga siya. He does. And what he chose was to go through with the pretending game. 

 

He took Jongdae's arm and clung onto him, and started to march down the long aisle. 

 

_The dark turns to light_

_We both come alive tonight_

_I'm talking 'bout forever_

 

As Jongdae slowly escorted him down the aisle, he saw a few familiar faces (Mama Park made it an intimate wedding, inviting only a few close friends and family) such as Luhan and Kris (Baek is also a fan of Kris, and imagine yung kilig niya nung nalaman niyang friend pala ng husband-to-be niya ito), Shinhye, Yixing (the dimpled guy na sobrang cute, hehe), Tao (the panda bartender), Junmyeon and Minseok (Jongin's lawyer cousins, sobrang nakakatakot mukhang nangangain ng tao pero ang popogi), and Mama and Papa Park. 

 

He wishes his family could be here, but he decided na its best not to involve his family in this mess because this arrangement is only temporary. 

 

_Never gonna let you go_

_Giving you my heart and soul_

_I'll be right here with you for life_

_Baby all I wanna do_

_Is spend my every second with you_

 

When he looked ahead, he saw Chanyeol standing by the altar alongside Sehun and Jongin. Hindi maipinta ang mukha nito, pero ang gwapo-gwapo tignan ng lalaking ito. 

 

_So look in my eyes_

_I'll be by your side_

 

Saktong-sakto sa lyrics, nag-eye contact silang dalawa. 

 

Chanyeol's uncomfortable expression turned into a surprised one when he looked straight into the smaller's eyes. While Baekhyun felt chills as he stared right into the taller's almond-shaped orbs. 

 

Para bang may _spark_. 

 

_Though storms may come and winds may blow_

_I'll be your shelter for life_

_This love_

_This love_

_I mean it 'til the day I die_

 

Kyungsoo belted out the high note, and if Baek wasn't walking down the aisle, he would have been clapping and shouting loudly in support of his talented friend. But, now, he's actually savoring the moment he is having now, even if it is all pretend. Hindi niya alam kung mangyayari pa sa kanya talaga to ulit. 

 

He is almost there, closing into the altar. He's really about to get married. 

 

_Oh_

_Never gonna let you go_

_Giving you my heart and soul_

_I'll be right here with you for life_

_Baby all I wanna do_

_Is spend my every second with you_

 

When he's in front of Chanyeol, medyo nanginginig na siya. Totoo na ba to? Confirmed na totoo nang inalis na ni Jongdae ang pagkakakapit nito sa braso niya at inabot ang kamay niya kay Chanyeol, in which medyo hesitant pa si Chanyeol kuhanin ang kamay nito. 

 

"Oh, alagaan mo tong baby namin ha? Wag mong sasaktan." Asar ni Jongdae as he patted Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol just smiled awkwardly as he took Baekhyun's hand into his. 

 

_So look in my eyes_

_I'll be by your side_

_Yeah, look in my eyes_

_I'll be by your side_

_For life_

 

They now faced the presider, who started the traditional ceremony. Chanyeol was out of it, as if his soul left his body. He barely heard whatever that came out from the presider's mouth, but it's clear as day when Baekhyun uttered the words _"I do."_

 

He looked at the smaller beside him, looking beautiful and ethereal. 

 

"And do you, Chanyeol Park, take Baekhyun Byun, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health?"

 

"I-I do." He stuttered, _fuck why did I stutter? Baka mahalata nila._

 

Then Baekhyun kneeled in front of Raeon, took the rings from the pillow and patted the boy's head with quick good job, Raeonnie whisper on his ear and a kiss on the cheek. The boy giggled, which made the guests coo at him. He stood up and handed the smaller one to Chanyeol. The taller took it and immediately slipped it on his slender finger, and followed suit as he put on the bigger ring on the taller's finger. 

 

"You may now kiss." The presider said, ending the ceremony. They are now officially married. 

 

Di alam kung anong gagawin ni Chanyeol, it slipped his mind na they have to do this. Di nila napagusapan to, so what he did is to leave simple peck on the smaller's lips. 

 

"Yun lang yon?! More, more!" Sigaw ni Sehun, halatang nang-uudyok.

 

"Kiss! Kiss!" Dagdag ni Jongin habang tinatakpan ang mga mata ng mga pamangkin niya.

 

Chanyeol made no move, so Baek has to do something. He reached around the taller's nape and pulled his head towards him. He whispered against the taller's ear.

 

"For show lang naman, baka mahalata tayo."

 

With that, he kissed Chanyeol's plump lips eagerly and deeply with his eyes closed. Came were the hoots and cheers from the guests. Surprisingly, Chanyeol found himself responding to the kiss, his eyes slowly closing.

 

"Hoooy! Save some for your honeymoon!" 

 

They kissed for few seconds more, then Baek pulled away, panting and smiling. So was Chanyeol.

 

"Let's go na, my husband." Baek said teasingly.

 

Ah, two can play this game.

 

Chanyeol stole a peck from the smaller, which startled the latter. He smirked at his reaction.

 

 

"Sure, Baekhyun _Park_." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it took me a while bago ko to matapos huhu if anyone who is reading this, thank you. hope u enjoy T-T

"Kaya pala di ka makasagot sakin ha! Ikakasal ka na pala, bat di mo sinabi?" Malakas na pagkakasabi ni Luhan pagkakita kay Chanyeol, sabay hampas sa malapad na balikat ng lalaki. 

 

"Yeah, bro. I could have understood if you just told us, I know what it's like." Kris added, smirking at his fiancèe. "Congratulations, by the way."

 

"Thanks, dude." Chanyeol said half-heartedly, di pa din kasi nag-sisink in sa kanya yung kasal nila. And the kiss, too. It kinda fried his wits back there, and thank the heavens Baekhyun pulled away or he might not have the strength to stop. 

 

_Baekhyun Byun. His unforgettable night with him still flashes in his mind._

 

"Where's Baekhyun, by the way?" Kris asked. "I wanna congratulate your cute husband. He's like a little kid, you know."

 

"Oh, ayun oh. With Xing." Luhan pointed at the dessert table, and lo and behold, his husband (still feels weird to call the smaller that) is chatting and clearly being chummy with the man. His stomach churned uncomfortably, though he's not sure why. He excused himself from the couple and marched towards the two. 

 

"Oops, someone's getting possessive." Luhan whispered, amusement twinkling in his eyes. 

 

"Hahaha, well they are newlyweds, and I sense Chanyeol is the jealous type."

 

"Tsaka medyo flirty talaga tong si Xing Xing e."

 

"That, too." Kris agreed, kissing his lovely fiancèe on the cheek. 

 

* * *

 

 

"So, how does it feel like a married man na?" Yixing asked playfully, swirling the champagne inside the flute. "And taming the wild man that is _your husband_." He added with emphasis.

 

Baekhyun chuckled. "Nako, Kuya Xing. Medyo surreal, medyo di pa nag-sisink in. And behave naman ang asawa ko pag magkasama kami." 

 

"Buti naman. It's high time for Chanyeol to take charge of his life, no. Speak of the devil, here he comes." Yixing said as he spotted Chanyeol marching towards them. Baekhyun looked at the direction the Chinese man's pointing at, and _mukhang galit ito?_

 

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol said, grabbing the smaller's arm a bit tightly. "Kanina pa kita hinahanap." 

 

"My fault, hinatak ko agad siya once you left. I just want to know your husband more, and how he changed you." Yixing defended, sensing the hostility from the taller. 

 

"Sorry, Yeollie. Napahaba lang ng kwento kay Kuya Xing." Baekhyun added, wanting the tension to cool down between Chanyeol and Yixing. 

 

"Of course." Chanyeol replied, his expression softening once he heard Baekhyun. "Kuya, I need my husband. First dance." He smiled timidly at the man, pulling Baekhyun gently by the wrist. 

 

"Congrats, dude." Yixing said as the couple walked towards the center of the dance floor. Baekhyun thanked him while Chanyeol just raised his hand, not looking back. 

 

* * *

 

Jongdae went up to a little stage and tapped the microphone, which attracted the guests' attention. 

 

"Good evening, everyone. I'm Jongdae Kim and I will serenade our beloved couple as they share their first dance for the night."

 

A familiar tune is being played on the piano, and it made Baekhyun's heart skip a beat. It's another favorite song of his. Jongdae said he will surprise him and he definitely was. 

 

Chanyeol pulled them towards the center, with the taller's hand still on his wrist when he pulled him out from a conversation with Yixing. 

 

As they reached the middle, Chanyeol put both of his hands on the smaller's waist and Baekhyun automatically put his on the taller's shoulder, the way Jongin taught them a few days ago. 

 

_"You guys need to be convincing. Kailangan very sweet ang slow dance niyo." Jongin advised as they practiced in his private studio._

 

_"Dude, pano ba?" Chanyeol asked, looking unamused. He does not like dancing, any way, shape or form._

 

_Jongin was about to say yung time na isinayaw niya si Ate Yoora nung 18 roses nito pero decided against it, knowing na it will piss the already pissed giant._

 

_"Uhhh..." Jongin was thinking of another way, looking around when he saw_ _Kyungsoo, sitting down on the couch at the back of the studio, typing away on his laptop. It's his turn now to accompany Baek (Jongdae helped out with the picking of flower arrangements yesterday with Baek and Mama Park)_

 

_He jogged a bit towards Kyungsoo (medyo malaki ang studio gifted by his parents, thank you papa and mama kim!) and cleared his throat. The man looked up to him with a glare._

 

_"Can you help me?" Jongin asked with a cute smile on his face._

 

_"Uhhh.. with what?"_

 

_"Dancing. Waltz. Partner up with me so we can guide the two. Ang hirap kasi magturo kung wala akong partner."_

 

_"Tap dancing lang alam ko--"_

 

_"Perfect. Tara." Jongin said as he pulled the smaller, the laptop almost meeitng its end on the floor._

 

_"Uh wait--" Kyungsoo said as he caught his laptop before falling._

 

_"Shit, sorry. Let me." Jongin said as he released his grip and took the laptop and placed it on the couch. He smiled again and Kyungsoo let him drag him towards the couple._

 

_They spent the afternoon dancing away, with Baekhyun stepping on Chanyeol's feet and the taller grumbling. Kyungsoo and Jongin meanwhile looked like they had the best time waltzing with each other._

 

"Please, wag mo na akong apakan." Chanyeol muttered, hands gripping on the smaller's waist. 

 

Baekhyun chuckled. "Promise."

 

 

_It’s a beautiful life_

_I’ll be by your side_

_It’s a beautiful life_

_I’ll be standing behind you_

_Beautiful love_

_If I am with you under the sun_

_Even just breathing feels good_

 

Chanyeol took the lead and moved them around. It took a lot of time before they could move around without hurting one another. Baekhyun just followed, getting the slow rhythm he and Chanyeol are having. 

 

_It’s a beautiful life_

_Beautiful day_

_I’ll be living in the memories of you_

_Beautiful life_

_Beautiful day_

_Please stay by my side_

 

_Beautiful my love_

_Beautiful your heart_

_It’s a beautiful life_

_It’s a beautiful life_

 

Jongdae sang beautifully, as expected from the OST king of teleseryes himself. 

 

As the guests looked on Chanyeol and Baekhyun, they can't help but be shy and cautious. Shy because they might look like idiots dancing and cautious because their awkwardness might give something away. 

 

_Remember to look like you're in love._ Kyungsoo and Jongin reminded them. The two even showed some actions they can do on their actual first dance. Jongin guided Kyungsoo's head into resting on his chest, or with Jongin looking at Kyungsoo lovingly. (In which all resulted into Kyungsoo being a blushing mess.)

 

Chanyeol did all that. He looked at the smaller's eyes fondly (even he can't deny the pull of those orbs) and let Baekhyun rest his head on his chest, hoping it will look believable.

 

_It’s a beautiful life_

_Always I’ll protect you_

_It’s a beautiful life_

_So that you can lean on me_

_Beautiful love_

_Your tears and also your smiles_

_So that you can share them with me by your side_

 

_It’s a beautiful life_

_Beautiful day_

_The day I loved you so badly_

_Beautiful life beautiful day_

_I don’t want to lose you_

_Beautiful my love_

_Beautiful your heart_

_It’s a beautiful life_

 

Baekhyun stayed on his position, with his head resting on the giant's chest while they sway with Jongdae's beautiful voice and gentle accompaniment. He closed his eyes, letting himself feel despite this being just a set up. 

 

_The memories which resemble you in the world_

_They are left alone to me again_

_The memories of you, the memories with you_

_It’s a sorrowful life_

_Sorrowful day_

 

 

_To me who can’t overcome a sadness_

_Sorrowful life sorrowful day_

_Please don’t leave me_

_So I won’t be living in the memories_

_It’s a beautiful life_

 

Baekhyun was about to raise his head from resting on the man's chest when he felt a kiss on his temple. 

 

_It's just for show_ , he tells himself.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Minseok Kim has his eyes on a certain singer whose voice is now embedded on his head (and heart). 

 

Jongin is also having a moment, just by looking at Kyungsoo whose enjoying the song, eyes closed and head swaying to the rhythm. He wonders when can he have the smaller dance with him again. 

 

And a certain Kim has left the premises with one of the best men?

* * *

 

After the reception, they said their farewells and gratitude towards the guests and rode on Chanyeol's car. 

 

The atmosphere is awkward now that they are left alone.

 

The car ride was spent in complete silence as they went to the taller's condo. 

 

As they reach the flat, memories of their heated night rushed back and Baekhyun blushed. 

 

Chanyeol began to remove his coat, and Baekhyun became a blushing mess once again, indecent scenes of that night came into mind.

 

To distract himself, he went to the taller's bedroom and plopped himself on the king sized bed. 

 

"Hey, get off. Diyan ako matutulog." Chanyeol said, now devoid of his top and revealing his sturdy chest and defined abs. 

 

"Huh? Eh san ako?" Baekhyun asked.

 

"Couch. Dali na, I'm tired." Chanyeol said as he kicked his dress shoes away. "Byun, layas."

 

"Eh! Yoko nga! Masakit sa likod matulog sa couch no!" 

 

"I don't care! This is my bed." Chanyeol said as he tried to pull the smaller off his bed. The smaller laid his whole body in the middle of the bed like a starfish. "Baekhyun! Goddamit stop being a brat."

 

"Mag-asawa na tayo, Chanyeol. Did you know that a happy husband is a happy life?" Baekhyun cheekily said from his position. 

 

"Baek, I'm not playing."

 

"So am I."

 

"Gusto ko na matulog, ano ba!"

 

"Toss coin kung sino mahihiga dito." 

 

"Excuse me?! That's my bed."

 

"Isusumbong kita kay Mama Park." 

 

"Fine." Chanyeol said begrudgingly. He rummaged through his drawer and found a coin.

 

"Heads ako!" Baekhyun shouted. 

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. He tossed the coin in the air and caught it, covering it with his hand as he placed it on his arms. As he uncovered to see it, he groaned. Heads.

 

"Yeeees! Dito ako! Hehehee." Baekhyun rejoiced. 

 

"No! Tabi tayo."

 

"Hep hep!" Baekhyun said as he barred the taller from getting on the bed. "Sa labas ka. Wala sa usapam yung tabi tayo."

 

"Huy! Kala mo gusto kita katabi."

 

"Basta ayoko."

 

"Parang di tayo nagtabi diyan nung isang gabi ha." Chanyeol said as he crowded the smaller on a corner, caging him with his toned arms. 

 

"Uhmmm eh, kasi, ANO BA!" Baekhyun exploded, getting up and grabbing a pillow and proceeded to hit the taller. "Alis!" He said as he successfully pushed the taller out with the pillow and slammed the door shut. 

 

"Baekhyun! That's my room! Open the door!" Chanyeol shouted as he banged the door. The smaller clearly would not budge, and he is so tired so he just settled down in the couch with one pillow. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil filler chapter until we can get to the main chapters, I guess. Haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's months since I updated! Sorry if it took me a long while to post a chapter :((( life happened. I just graduated haha. And I just... wasn't satisfied with what I wrote. This chap has been sitting since April began, ngayon lang ako natapos. Thank you for those who have read and are still reading. Sorry medyo di maganda yung ud but I will try my best to finish this.

"So, sis, I've heard na your son got married na? Why didn't I received an invite?" 

 

 

Mama Park just smiled at her amiga, Mrs. Son, who is sitting in front of her. They are currently at Mary Grace, sunday brunch with the wives of the business partners of Papa Park. It's a weekly tradition, exchanging of latest chikas about other rich people: who has a new mistress, who's getting married, and the endless braggadocio of their children's achievements. 

 

 

"Oo nga, and I thought my daughter Chaeyoung will be the one na for him." Pagmamalditang sagot ni Mrs. Park na kakauwi lang from New Zealand. 

 

 

"Bagay nga sila! But, I heard na lalaki ang pinakasalan ni Chanyeollie! Is that true?" Sabat naman ni Mrs. Woo. "My son Zico has more chance pala." 

 

 

Nagtwitch ang mata ni Mama Park. How dare these vile women talk about my son na parang wala ako dito? But the classy woman that she is, she just smiled and answered their rude questions politely.

 

 

"Well, my son and his husband chose to have a small, intimate wedding. They didn't want to be such a big deal, since my son-in-law has a very simplistic taste and Chanyeollie likes it as well." 

 

 

Chaeyoung's mom rolled her eyes. "Really? Chanyeol? Nung bata pa sila very extravagant na yung anak mo, and now he's stooping down to his husband's taste? What happened to him?"

 

 

"And by the way, I heard din na student palang ang asawa ni Chanyeol? Is everything okay with Yeollie? Is he forced to marry that person? And I haven't heard from him, maybe he's just using your son." Dagdag pa ni Mrs. Woo. 

 

 

Mama Park took a deep breath and exhales. She knows na di santo ang mga kasama niya, pero lambasting her son and Baekhyun? In front of her? It's too much for her. She slammed down her palm, in which made the table rattle and startle the women. 

 

 

"You do not have any right to judge my son or my son-in-law. My son-in-law is a wonderful person, and I will never let you talk him down like that. Yes, he might now have a background like us, but he is 10 times better than all of us combined. And my son has great tastes, fyi. Our kids are friends, so I don't want to ruin it for them. They are our children, not pawns for you to play with. Have a nice day, and don't worry about the bill, I got it." Mama Park said, calmly but sternly. She picked up her purse from the side and stood up, and walked out of the café. Finally, she's free of her so-called "friends".

 

* * *

 

*riiiiiiiiiiiing*

 

The shrill sound of the cordless phone woke Chanyeol up. Medyo masakit ang katawan niya from cramping himself on the couch, making him feel crap. He begrudgingly stood up, grabbing it from the coffee table. Tinignan muna niya yung nagiingay na contraption, not knowing how to function since, 1. the sleep was very uncomfortable and 2. may cordless landline pala siya? 

 

He pressed the answer button, just to shut the thing up. Without checking the screen, he answered grumpily.

 

"Hello? Who's this?"

 

"Bro, it's me, Yixing. We need to talk? 'Bout my bar?" 

 

Chanyeol internally groaned. Bakit sobrang atat naman ni Kuya Yixing? And it was his wedding yesterday, for heavens sake!

 

"Yes, Kuya. I will be right there."

 

"Good. See you." 

 

Yixing ended the call, leaving a even more irritated Chanyeol. He stood up from the couch and went to the bedroom. It was unlocked, unlike last night when he got locked from his own room. When he got inside, he saw a massive fluff of comforter and pillows burying a what seems to be a body underneath. As he shoved the thick comforter, he saw his husband curled up and sleeping heavily. 

 

"Baekhyun, gising na. I need to leave early, magbibihis ako dito." He nudged the snoring man, with mouth open and drool flowing steadily to his pillows. "Kadiri ka, Byun! Gumising ka na! Nilalawayan mo yung unan ko!" He said as he shook the man on his shoulders, but to no avail. 

 

"Ah jusko, bat tulog mantika 'tong maliit na to." He muttered to himself as he failed waking up the smaller. His morning wasn't a good start, and his husband is contributing to his stress. Baekhyun just stirred and changed his position, no sign of waking up soon. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes, and his sight landed to his bedside table. 

 

"Ah, ayaw mo gumising ha."

 

* * *

 

"Chanyeol Park?! Chanyeolo?!" 

 

 

Sigaw ni Baekhyun pagkagising niya nang tanghali, pupungas-pungas pa. 

 

Sarap na sarap siya sa tulog niya, ang lambot kasi ng kama nung higante. Solo pa. 

 

Pero paggising niya, wala nang higante na natutulog sa sofa. 

 

Hala. Asan na siya? Isip ni Baekhyun. 

 

Gutom na gutom na din siya, di rin naman siya nakakain masyado kagabi kaka-greet sa mga guests nila sa kasal. 

 

"May pagkain kaya si Chanyeol sa ref niya? What to eat, what to eat."

 

Pero bago pa siya makarating sa kitchen, something caught his attention. Parang there's something wrong with his... face?!

 

He looked into the mirror to see that he turned into a cat. Whiskers, nose and ears in black marker on his face. 

 

He slowly palmed his face, and saw the scrawls on his face are not coming off easily.

 

"CHANYEOL PARK!!!!!!!!"

 

* * *

 

"Oh, hey, Yeol. Where's Baekhyun?" Yixing said as Chanyeol arrived in his private studio. The man looked tired, bags under his eyes are heavier than the usual.

 

"Huh?" Chanyeol asked, confused, as he sat down to an office chair next to Yixing. His mind is still a little foggy with the lack of sleep he had, eyes wandering on the array of buttons in front of him. Yixing's recording studio is a lot more high tech, since he also produce songs for big artists. His, however, still needs improvement. 

 

"Your husband? Akala ko kasama mo siya?" 

 

 

"Oh." Chanyeol muttered. He somehow forgot, kinasal siya kahapon kay Baekhyun. "Yeah, I'm married."

 

Yixing raised his eyebrow. 

 

"So, what's it going to be?" He prompted, changing the topic. "How are you going to cover the damages?"

 

Chanyeol scratched his head. "Uhm, I have 2 million in my account right now. My inheritance isn't final yet, so I can't really use it now. I'll wire the 2 mil, the rest will be to follow muna. Hope you understand, kuya."

 

"Okay, bro. No prob, since minimal fixtures muna ang uunahin ko. And you just got married, so no pressure. At least we have a deal na."

 

Chanyeol exhaled, kanina pa pala niya hinohold yung breath niya. Medyo narelieve siya sa sinabi ni Yixing. "Thanks, Kuya Xing. The transfer will be done later, the rest will be the same process narin." He said, as he stood up and stuck his hand out to shake Yixing's. The latter stood up too, and shook the taller's hand.

 

"Sure, bro. Congrats again. Uhm, dinner soon? With Baek? I'd like to get to know him more." Yixing said as he dropped Chanyeol's hand.

 

Medyo naconfuse si Chanyeol, but his brain is still hazy from all the happenings, so nag-yes lang siya. 

 

"Uh, sige kuya. Call you soon."

 

As he went out the studio, he didn't see Yixing's smirk. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Mama Park**

 

_Chanyeol, meet me here sa Lobby sa Pen, okay?_

 

Chanyeol stopped in front of the hotel, giving the valet his keys. He went inside the gorgeous hotel, looking for his mom amidst the number of people having lunch at the Lobby. But it's not his mom that he saw first.

 

Si Baekhyun. 

 

The smaller was animatedly chatting with Mama Park, katabi niya ito sa table. Pinipisil-pisil pa nga ni Mama Park yung shiny cheeks ni Baek. 

 

He walked towards them, and came into view are Minseok and Junmyeon sitting across Baek and Mama Park, who are amused with the sight of the new in-laws. 

 

Minseok was the first one who saw him. 

 

"Good, andito ka na. We can eat and discuss your inheritance na." 

 

Junmyeon nodded at him, and Mama Park stood up from her chair and bineso ang anak. 

 

"Hi, son. Oh, dito ka na sa tabi ng asawa mo. I heard na you drew on his face? And iniwan mo pa siya, and it's your first day as a married couple! Maloko ka talaga, magsorry ka kay Baekhyun." Mama Park scolded his only son as she sat down next to Minseok. 

 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, and the smaller glared at him. "Oo nga po, Mama Park. Pinagtripan pa ako niyan kanina. Ang hirap tanggalin nung marker! Permanent ata ginamit niya." The smaller huffed, in which made the Kim brothers laugh at his cutesy attitude.

 

Umupo na si Chanyeol sa tabi niya, at inakbayan neto. Panggap mode on. 

 

"Eto naman, papacute lang naman ako sayo e." Nguso nito kay Baekhyun. "And besides, he sleeps like a log, Ma! I was waking him up, but he didn't budge. So I let him get his beauty sleep, I want my baby to be more beautiful." Sabi ni Chanyeol, with matching wink pa sa asawa niya. 

 

_Oh my God_. Isip ni Baekhyun. _Pa-fall ang gago, ang galing mag-pretend. Somebody give this Yoda an Oscar._

 

He just rolled his eyes playfully at the taller, putting up a show. In which the Kim brothers ate up and delighted Mama Park. 

 

"You guys are nauseatingly sweet." Junmyeon joked. "So, let's order na, Tita?" 

 

They gave their order to a trusty server, and chatted a bit about the random things. 

* * *

 

As their order came, they dug in silently for a few minutes. 

 

An idea suddenly came into Chanyeol's mind.

 

"Babe, say ah." Sabi ni Chanyeol, akmang susubuan si Baekhyun with a spoonful of... undistinguishable dish he ordered. Keeping up with the act, Baek opened his mouth and Chanyeol shoved the spoon a bit carelessly. 

 

As Baek chewed slowly, he bit into something... crunchy. And watery. 

 

Ayaw niya ng cucumber. And Chanyeol fucking shoved lots in his mouth!

 

To be fair, Chanyeol didn't know. But the smaller swallowed the vegetable he despised since the beginning of time, smiling sweetly at the taller. Someday, he's going to pay for it. 

 

Wanting a swift revenge, he sliced a huge chunk of his steak and hovered it in front of his husband's mouth.

 

"Yeollie, tikman mo 'to! It tastes really good." He said sweetly.

 

As soon as Chanyeol opened his mouth, Baekhyun pushed the fork with meat immediately, making Chanyeol choke a bit.

 

"Sarap no?" He chuckled, patting the now full cheeks of the taller. The people with them just smiled the sight.

 

_Newlyweds_. 

 

* * *

 

Halfway through their meal, Minseok dabbed the corners of his mouth and broke the silence. 

 

 

"So, Yeol, about the inheritance..."

 

 

Chanyeol immediately stopped eating and stared at the man, waiting for him to continue. 

 

 

"You can get a million each week you complete as a couple. So by next week, start na maita-transfer ang first million mo." 

 

 

Chanyeol gaped, dropping the utensils he's holding on the table with a loud clang. Even Baekhyun's jaw dropped. They're going to stay together even longer? Shit. 

 

 

"W-what do you mean? I already got married, isn't that what's in the contract?!" Chanyeol stammered, completely upset over the situation. "Bakit ganon, Kuya Seok? Kuya Myeon?"

 

 

Junmyeon sighed. 

 

 

"That's what Uncle had put in the will, Yeollie. Sorry, we're just following orders." 

 

 

Mama Park just kept silent, and napansin yun ni Chanyeol.

 

"Mom, bakit hindi mo sinabi? Bakit niyo ba ako pinapahirapan? Pati ba naman sa mana ko pahirapan?" 

 

Mama Park looked hurt. "Nak, it's your dad's decision. And--"

 

"But you went with it!" He said angrily, gathering a few attention from the other guests. "Kuya, when was this clause changed?" He asked Minseok, who then looked at Junmyeon, looking defeated. And without saying a word, Chanyeol knew the answer. 

 

"Still about Yoora, huh." Chanyeol smiled bitterly. Alam niyang siya padin ang sinisisi ng lahat sa pagkawala ng ate niya. Di naman talaga sila mali dun, isip niya. If he just stayed home and sober, maybe his older sister has her own family now. Or a newscaster, her dream ever since they were younger. 

 

 

Baekhyun looked at him with worry. Alam niyang asshole talaga si Chanyeol, pero seeing how vulnerable the man is, he can't help but feel pity towards him. He knows well what happened, and it still hurts everyone around. Even him.

 

 

Not to everyone's surprise, Chanyeol scooted the chair backward and abruptly stood up and left. He can't cry in front of them, no. Masyado na siyang mahina sa harap ng family niya, ane crying isn't going to help him. He speed walked towards the front of the hotel, not even hearing Baekhyun calling for him. 

 

 

"Chanyeol, sandali!"

 

 

The smaller rushed to him, but had a hard time keeping up since ang haba ng biyas ni Chanyeol. So, he hastened his steps and eventually caught up.

 

 

Chanyeol felt someone tug him, so he stopped to see Baekhyun panting beside him.

 

 

"Wait." Baekhyun wheezed. "Ang bilis mo maglakad." 

 

 

Naiiyak na talaga si Chanyeol, pero pinigilan niya nalang ito. Di rin deserve makita ni Baekhyun ying kahinaan niya. Baekhyun is nothing to him.

 

 

"Why are you following me? I don't want to be with anyone right now, not ever." He dismissed, walking outside to the valet. 

 

 

"Bakit hindi? Asawa kita, magtataka sila pag di ako sumunod sayo." 

 

 

Chanyeol turned around to face him after talking to the person manning the valet stand. 

 

 

"Asawa? Alam mo kung umarte ka ng maayos last time, edi sana hindi nagkaganito. I'm stuck with you!"

 

 

Nagpanting ang tenga ni Baekhyun sa narinig. 

 

 

"Baka nakakalimot ka, Park. Kailangan mo ko. Pinilit mo ko piliin ang offer mo kesa kay ate Shinye. And from what I've heard, you're gonna need me more than ever. Wag kang mayabang, Chanyeol." Baekhyun clapped back, stunning the taller.

 

Tama si Baekhyun. Alam ni Chanyeol yun. Pero nasasakal siya sa mga nangyayari, he can't think straight. 

 

When he saw his car driving up in front, he walked towards it, but now without turning back to look at his husband.

 

 

"Just leave me alone, okay? I need time by myself. Don't wait for me." 

 

Baekhyun just stood by the entrance, not even trying to stop Chanyeol from leaving. He may act immaturely, but Baekhyun knows that the latter is coming from a place of hurt so a little understanding can go a long way for their relationship. 

 

* * *

 

It's been hours since Minseok dropped Baek off sa condo. The day felt so long that when he entered the flat, he just showered and plopped down the bed. Nakatulog siya agad sa sobrang pagod, and nagising nalang siya na may mabigat na dumagan sa kanya.

 

 

Medyo disoriented pa siya when the air got knocked out of him. Then he heard a grunt. 

 

 

It took him seconds to realize na it's a person who is on top of him. And stinks like alcohol. 

 

 

"Baekhyunnie..." 

 

 

It's Chanyeol. A drunken Chanyeol. 

 

 

He tried to push off the man off of him, pero sa laking tao ni Chanyeol, ang hirap. 

 

 

"Chanyeol, fuck. Ang bigat mo. Get off." He pleaded as he tried to remove the warm body on top of him.

 

 

"Baekhyunnie... kiss mo ko." Chanyeol said as he pouted, his eyes looking at Baekhyun sleepily.

 

 

Ang cute niya. Baekhyun thinks. 

 

 

"Ew. Yoko nga. Ang baho mo. Maligo ka na. And matulog ka na sa sofa."

 

 

But Chanyeol seemed to not hear Baekhyun, and instead kissed him on his lips. 

 

 

"Mmmmmphff!!" Baekhyun muffled. "Ew! Ang kadiri ha!"

 

 

Despite the smaller's protests, Chanyeol kept kissing him. It was sloppy, but it made Baekhyun feel hot. 

 

 

_Di tama to, he's drunk_. 

 

 

But he can't help but moan. Even when drunk, Chanyeol is such a good kisser. 

 

 

And dahil marupok si Baek, humalik narin siya pabalik. 

 

 

It's going to be a long night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Di ako writer talaga, kay don't expect. Para sa friend ko lang talaga to ahahha


End file.
